X Angel
by TheGriffin1
Summary: First accomplished FanFic, so please -share the love. lol. just about some of the lower characters really, and a new gal called Piper, guess ull have 2 find out
1. Default Chapter

**X-Angel**

**Summary;**_ For once a fanfiction, which doesnt centralise around Rogue, or Wolverine -- dont get me wrong ofcourse, I love those guy's!!! Just thought, I'd experiment, with some of the "lower" characters aswell, as perhap's some of my own... dont worry, the main ones will make an appearence, here, and there... maybe grin Some mild spoilers to X-1, and X-2 ((I think)). And ofcourse for legal reason's, I don't own any of the Marvel character's, blah blah - just my own... which I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who they are. lol. Oh yes, before I forget, there is some mild language._

**P.S **_Please be nice, this is my first fic and probably the only one I have actually finished -on my computer that is! So its just the hassle of updating it, okay? So there wont be any of really getting into the story,... and then I dont add to it for about three months. Love you all, Mwah!!!_

**Chapter 1**

It was late at Night, neering Christmas. The young Girl, dressed up in a full length black hooded Coat, walked across the road, foolishly without looking.

She heard the continuous beeb of a car Horn, and the slam of brakes, before she looked up to be fazed by the bright headlights.

The figure, watched from above at the people, scuttling below. The air was cold, yet it didn't effect him. He peered down at the street below him, to see a person walking across the road. He saw the car approaching, and jumped. He glided down, outstretching his wing's, in time to pull her to safety, just as the car sped off.

"What the-?!" The girl gasped, pulling the hair from her face, struggling against the stranger's grasp, but looked her hero in the face. "Thankyou..." She said softly calming herself down.

"No problem..." He replied, letting a smile come to his lips. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah,... I think so." She said half in a daze, as she admired his wing's, which he folded behind his back. "What's your name?" She asked.

The man slowly blinked, as his Blond hair rufled slightly in the wind. "Angel."

She smirked. "No kidding." The girl smiled. "I'm Piper," She held out her hand.

Angel slowly shook it. "It was a pleasure meeting you Piper." He smiled, with a glint in his eye. He began to walk off, to take flight again, when Piper called out.

"Wait..." She said, hesitating, when he turned around. Frantically, she could only concentrate in her mind to pick up a fallen feather. "It fell..." She shrugged, and held out her hand for him to take it.

"Keep it." He smiled, closing her fingers around it. He couldnt help notice just how cold her hands were. With that he was away, flying free above the buildings.

Piper gasped, clutching at the feather, and looking up at the sky, as it slowly began to snow.

Angel returned to a perch on one of the Old Building's. He sat alongside one of the Gargoyles, and looked out, using his piercing vision, to once again spy on the people below. It was late, nearly Two in the morning, and thought about returning home, but then thought about the girl named Piper, and why she had been out so late. She was no more than Seventeen -the same age he was, so there was no chance of her being let out of a Nightclub.

He flew himself high over the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of her once more, and just as he was about to give up his search, he flew past the Churchyard, and thought he could see a figure huddled into the Alcove.

Piper, ran through the settling Snow, to the only Safe-Haven she knew closest to where she was. The Old abandoned church. She shook off the flakes of snow from her coat, and tried the handle. As she thought, it was locked, but she brought out, some scrap peices of metal, she had salvaged, and began to pick the Lock.

In no time at all, was she inside, closing the door behind her. The place wasn't considerably that Warm, but it offered shelter, and safety from the outside world.

"Bless thee Lord." She whispered, and slowly walked over to the candles, where she lit Two of them, and closed her eyes for a split second.

She jumped at the sound of the clapping Lightning, and listened afterwoulds, at the content rumbling of thunder. She looked up to the large stained glass window, at the Three saints, when another clap of lightning enthused, and the shadow of a figure could be seen, against the window.

That of a man with Wing's. She gasped turning round, hoping that he would be there. But the top balcony was empty. She felt a slight breeze, glide across her face, and she slowly turned to see Angel looking down at her.

"Carefull... you'll singe your wing's." She smiled, as he stood by the burning candel's.

Angel stepped away. "Who are they for?" He asked, looking down at them.

"My family." She smiled, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didnt mean to upset you..."

Piper shook her head. "It's fine, really." There was a moment of silence, and she took a deep breath. "Your a Mutant, arn't you?" She asked.

Angel nodded. "You dont hate, or fear me then?" He asked honestly, still looking over the candels, as the small amount of light they gave off, highlighted his facial features, of his strong defined jaw line, and sparkling Blue eyes.

"Well, you've got to be better off than other's." Piper said slapping her thigh's, sitting herself down, on the front Pew.

"It depends whichever way you look at it." Angel replied.

"Well, personally, I think it's a load of shite. We've co-exsisted so far, it's just like with the Black's... people learn to cope." She shrugged. "Well, the majority of them anyway." She looked away, as Angel walked past her, looking up at the Stained glass window. "So, what's your real name?"

Angel tuned round, to see her leaning forward, resting her elbow's on her knee's. "Warren." He said. "And are you just known as Piper?"

She nodded her head. "Right now I am... on the street's, last names down count. Hell, if your lucky - you might just remember your first name." She smirked.

"You dont have anywhere else to go?" He asked, standing infront of her.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Before you ask,..." She raised an eyebrow. "I was in an Orphanage, but they kicked me out when I turned Eighteen. I've been living on the streets since then." She explained.

"And how long has that been?" Angel asked.

"About Six months now. I'm doing good so far, first Winter though, I dont know if I'll be able to hack it." She smiled.

Angel or Warren, sat down beside her. "I can see where your coming from." He watched as Piper, met his gaze. "I was in an Orphanage as a child too. But I was adopted, soon after my Mutation kicked in." He explained, resting his head on his hand, which he supported on the back of the Pew.

"Well, you were one of the lucky ones... nobody wanted me. I'd been in the Orphange too long... I had nothing going for me, no plan's... Nothing." She looked away, and Angel saw as she tried to squeeze away a tear from her eye.

"You know... you might just be able to come back with me." He said, placing his hand on her own, as she turned back round to look at him.

"And where might that be?" She asked, a definate sob was trying to escape from her throat.

"Just out from the City. Westchester, do you know it?"

Piper nodded. "I've heard of it... I wouldn't want to hassle you though. I'd be too much trouble, just leave it. I'll be fine." She said pulling her hand away.

Warren stood up. "There's no harm in trying..." He smiled, looking down at her, holding his hand out waiting for her to take it. "Come on... I'll bring you strait back here in the Morning, if you dont like it."

She thought for a minute, and was hestitant to answer. But she gave a little smile, and nodded her head. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Angel**

**Chapter 2**

Angel touched his feet, lightly down on the ground, and Piper strained to open up her eyes, having to shut them, due to the sheer speed they were flying at, in the cold weather.

She rubbed at her face and eyes, noticing that her skin was neer freezing to the touch. "Well, can't say I've done that before." She smiled, as she turned to face Warren.

"Remember to be quiet... we dont want to wake anyone up." He said, skipping up the step's.

"Any 'one'?... How many of you guy's live here?" Piper whispered, as they entered into the Lobby.

"Why, other Students ofcourse." Came a voice. Piper looked ahead, to see a man in a wheelchair, dressed, in Blue striped Pyjama's heading their way. "Late again Warren, or should I say early?" The Bald headed man looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Professor..." Warren bowed his head, as his Wing's condensed themselves behind his back.

"You may go to bed, and show our guest here to a spare room. We will discuss this further in the Morning." He said, and looked over at Piper, before turning away.

"That went well...?" Piper said, not quite sure of her own words.

"That was Professor Xavier. He was the one I was telling you about... he adopted me." Warren explained, leading the way up the large staircase.

"Do you think he could adopt me?" Piper smirked, keeping her sense of humour light. She alway's had been a person of an optomistic nature.

By the time the Morning came, Piper was awake. She had slept little, finding it hard to get used to a Mattress beneath her. She had got dressed, into her shabby street clothes, and waited in the room. She heard the voices outside of the door, but she darn't go outside.

There came a knock on the door, and slowly, she opened it up, to see Warren standing there waiting for her.

"Professor Xavier wants to see you in his office." He said with a friendly smile perched on his lip's.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She panicked.

Not atall Came a voice in her head. She looked at Warren, he had not said a thing. It's alright Piper, we're all friends here 

"It's Xavier,... you might like to know, everyone is a Mutant here." Warren filled her in, as he walked her down the stairs.

"Except myself." She replied, flicking her eyebrow's.

Warren left her at the door to Xavier's office, and she walked in to see the bald headed man sitting behind his desk. He was now dressed in a navy Blue suit, instead of his Blue and white pyjamas from before. There also sat, to the side of the room, a Woman, with Dark Red hair.

"Good Morning Piper, as you know I am Professor Charles Xavier." He introduced. "Please, take a seat." He smiled kindly to her, as she nervously placed herself at the furthest end to the sofa, of which the woman was sitting on. "This is one of my Collegues here at the institute, Dr. Jean Grey."

"Hey." Jean said looking over at her. Piper nodded, still quite anxious. "I was hoping, to just check you over. A small medical." Jean said, after a brief moment of silence.

"Will it cost anything?" Piper asked, playing with her hands. She had a nervous smile to her face, and her eyes were wide open.

Jean let out a small laugh, and the Professor smiled. "No, it's just that you've been living on the street's for a while. I have to give a Medical to all the new students enrolled here, who have been in the same situation." Jean explained.

"You mean,... your letting me stay?" Piper asked.

Xavier nodded. "We dont normally take on people like yourselves, but-"

"You mean Homosapiens..?" Piper asked quirking an eyebow.

"Yes," Xavier replied, suprised by her choice of words. "But for you, we are willing to make an exception."

Piper found herself grinning. "Thankyou,... thankyou so much. You dont know what this means to me."

"Thats perfectly alright." Charles smiled. "Now, if you could follow Jean to the Medical Bay, I'll then get one of the Students to show you around."

Piper watched as Jean got to her feet, and stood by the door, she followed her downstairs, into the Medical bay, and sat herself on one of the beds.

Jean put on her White Coat, and put the Stethescope around her neck. "Could you lift up the back of your Shirt please..?" She asked, as Piper, pulled up her Jumper to reveal her back. "This may be a bit cold." Piper flinched, as she placed the cold Metal disk to her back. "Breathe in for me please, and hold it in, untill I say so..."

Piper followed her instructions, as she then went to open her mouth.

"You want me to say 'Ahh'?" She tried to speak, with her mouth Wide open.

"You just did didnt you?" Jean asked, with a slight smile letting her close her mouth. "Can you follow the light please?" With that, she shined a little torch into Piper's, eyes, and moved it from side to side. "Good, do you have any Aches, or Pain's, anywhere?"

"No, just a little stiff."

"Okay then, well, your a little underweight, and it looks like you've got a slight cold. But other than that, your in pretty good shape." Jean said, standing back.

"Cool." Piper replied, standing up. "He's a nice person isn't he?"

"Excuse me?" Jean asked, busying herself, with cleaning some of the instruments she had just used.

"The Professor... I mean, he had no reason to take me in... he just did." Piper thought for a second. "He must have taken pity on me or something." She smirked looking down into her lap, where she played with her hands.

"He doesn't pity you." Jean stated looking over at her. "He thinks you have potential."

Piper gave a confused look. "How do you mean?" She asked, leaning against the bed.

"Helping the cause of Mutants, and Human's co-exsisting."

Piper flicked her eyebrow's. "Man only fear's what they dont understand... isnt that what people say?" Jean simply smiled, and continued with what she was doing. "The only thing is, people can only get over their fear if they confront it."


	3. Chapter 3 inevitably

**X-Angel**

**Chapter 3**

"How is she?" Professor Xavier asked, once Jean returned.

"Well, she's a little undernourished, and has a few signs of a cold. But she should be fine." Jean said, pouring herself a cup of Tea. "I sent her to get herself cleaned up, and given her some clothes to wear."

"Good." Xavier thought. "Where is she now?"

Jean took a sip of her drink. "Warren's showing her around, and introducing her to some of the other students."

"We shall have to introduce her to the other staff member's aswell, before she starts with any of her classes."

"I agree. They should be finished with the tour by now." Jean put down her Mug. "I'll ask someone to go and find them."

"So it wasn't too bad then?" Warren asked, after he waited for Piper, to come out of the Shower Room. She was dressed, in a Grey Hoddie, with Some Jogging trousers both marked with the 'X' logo.

Piper smiled. "Did I say it was going to be?" They walked over to the lift. "Not like these clothes." She commented picking away at some of the material. "So then, how about you show me around this place?" She asked.

Piper, please can you report to my office Xavier's voice could be heard in her head.

"Maybe another time?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow. Piper walked into the lift, as the doors opened. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, I should be alright. I'll find you later." She said, just as the doors closed infront of her.

"Hey Warren?!" Bobby called down the hall.

"Oh hey."

"You coming... play some Football?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. Your on my team!"

Piper once again walked into Xaviers office. A little more confident this time, and saw a whole Faculty of Teacher's, amoungst the room.

"Piper, I though it would be a good idea for you to meet with the other Teachers." Xavier said, from behind his desk. "You already know Dr. Jean Grey... this is her Fiancee Scott Summer's. He is also known as Cyclop's."

"Hey." Scott said.

Piper, found herself staring at his Red tinted glasses. "Sorry." She apologised, looking down at her feet.

"Scott teaches engeneering, and Sports... This is Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. She will be teaching you History, and Religious Education." Xavier carried on.

"Hello." A Black woman said, Piper was a little startled by her stark white Hair.

"And last but not least, this is Logan." Xavier said, looking over as a very gruff looking Man, with a Cigar in the corner of his mouth. He looked quite Dirty, but definatly someone who you wouldnt want to pick a fight with.

"Hi." Piper smiled. "Dont you have another name?" She asked curiously.

"Wolverine." He grinned. The other teachers looked at him in suprise, as not before had he mentioned himself to have a Codename. "And I'll be your self defense coach." He said, pushing his hand out. Piper shook it, with a strong grip.

"And myself and Jean will be teaching between us, English, and Science." Charles nearly finished. "There are Two other teachers however who arnt present. And that is Dr. Hank McCoy, and Emma Frost... Dr. McCoy will be teaching Science on a Higher level, and Ms. Frost will be teaching, Accounting, and Mathematic's, alongside Dr. McCoy...." Xavier paused for a brief second. "Ms. Frost is away on a business Trip at the Moment in Washington. She wont be back for another week."

"Cool." Piper replied. She saw Logan's eye's looking her up at down, and Xavier noticed her discompfort in his prescense.

"Ororo," He interuppted. "Maybe yourself and Jean could take Piper into Town. Buy her some new clothes." He said reaching into his draw, and Pulling out a Credit Card.

"Yes Professor." Ororo obayed, and left the room with Jean and Piper in tow.

"So what are your Mutations..." Piper asked, breaking the silence in the car. "I mean, what can you do?"

"Well, I can control the Weather. Make Tornado's, and many other Natural Phenominon's." Ororo said, turning round in her seat.

"And I'm a Telepaph, and Telekinetic." Jean added, who was Driving.

"That's pretty cool. When I was younger, I was convinced I was Psychic, and could tell the future." She let out a smirk.

"Maybe you can..." Jean commented. "Anything's possible these day's."

"Why did you think that?" Ororo asked, looking over her shoulder.

Piper shook her head, and let out a sigh. "I remember when I was about Five. It was my second week in the Orphanage, and I was lying in my Bed, looking at the Fire Bell." She explained. "Then all of a sudden, a thought came into my head out of no-where in particular... 'What if the fire alarm went off?'... Later that day, there was a fire Drill."

"Maybe, you overheard people talking about it?" Ororo asked.

"Maybe." Piper shrugged. "It's just they never told us, when they would do them... some other stuff like that has happened aswell, but I cant remember most of them." She said, just as Jean pulled the car up into a Multi-story carpark, in a Large Shopping Mall.

"Right then... you ready to go shopping?!" She said excitedly, and locked the car up.

After about Four hours in the Mall, Piper had been bought a brand new Wardrobe, and with the help of Jean and Ororo, they were struggling to carry all of the Bag's back to the car.

"So, are you happy with what you've got today?" Jean asked, as Ororo drove home.

"Oh, Definatly!" She grinned. "Although, most of these clothes, were a little loose on me..."

"Yes well, you need to put some weight onto you... otherwise you are going to get ill." Jean said sternly, as she sat next to her in the back seat.

"I think I already am ill..." Piper gasped for air, as she went to sneeze.

"Bless you." Ororo quipped from the front.


	4. Chapter 4

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 4**

"Piper?" Came a voice behind her, as she walked down the hall.

She was dressed, in a Black Top, with a Flame design on the Sleeves, which flared ever so slightly. She wore some Black jean's, aswell as some new Trainer's.

She turned around to see Warren standing there. "You look really good..." He looked at her in awe. "Professor X's credit card?" He asked. Piper let out a giggle. "Hey dont worry, I've been there."

"Only fun while it lasted." She grinned, looking up at him.

"Come on then, I'll give you the grand tour!" He said, subonsciously, placing his arm around her waist and walking on.

"Hey Bobby!" He called, as they entered the gamesroom. A young Man lifted his head up from the other side of the room. He made his way over, with a Girl on his arm.

"Hey, your the new girl arnt you?" Said the 'Girl in Tow'. Piper nodded. "My names Rogue." She smiled pleasantly, holding out her hand.

"Piper..." She replied, noticing the Long legnthed Gloves. "Hey, I dont know what it is, but I swear I've gotten more handshakes today, than I have in my whole life." Piper commented, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Kitty!" Rogue suddenly yelled, waving her arm about. Piper looked behind her, to see another young Girl waving back. "Excuse me." She polietly excused herself, and placed a Kiss on Bobby's cheek. "I'll see you later?" She asked. Bobby nodded in return, as he watched her walk off.

"So, Warren tell's me your a Human?" Bobby commented, breaking the silence that had brocken out.

"You make me sound like I'm an alien." Piper quipped. "So what do you guy's do around here for fun anyway?" She asked.

"Anything we want to really. It depends..." Bobby said.

Piper gave a confused look. "On what?" She asked.

"If we've got to learn how to develop our Power's more... or on how much Homework we've got to do - that is, in Bobby's case." Warren said, slyly.

"Hey shut up." Bobby retorted, and playfully punched Warren in the arm. "Anyway, I think I'm going to head off. I'll see you later." He said, and with that he walked off, to join Rogue once again.

The pair walked outside, and Piper noticed Two Girl's sitting outside. One of which was having an Arm wrestle with another Male student.

"Who's that?" Piper asked, pointing to them.

"Oh, that's Paige, and Jubilee. Paige is the one Arm-wrestling Poitr." Warren smiled, and shielded his eyes from the Sunlight.

Piper smirked. "Why?" She asked.

"Poitr, and Paige have a very Similar, if not completely identical Mutation." He said.

"And what's that?" Piper asked sarcastically, as he didnt say anything eles.

He smiled down at her. "They can both transform their Body's into an organic form of Metal. I think it's steel, never really taken an interest before..." He said as they walked upto them.

"Oh yes!" Paige yelled, standing up. "She remain's still unbeaten, against the one and only Collossus!" She began to laugh in Poitr's face, as he sulked away.

"Hey girls." Warren called over to them.

"Head's up..." Jubilee commented, looking up at Paige, who turned around. She had slight mark's of freckles to her cheek's, with Strawberry Blond hair, and Grey eyes. Jubilee on the other Hand, had a Dark Brown complexion, with Jet Black, spikey hair, with large hooped earings. She also wore, a Bright yellow Jacket.

"What can I do for you Warren?" Paige asked, as she sat herself back down on the wall.

"I just wanted to introduce Piper to you. She's new here." He said.

"Ah yeah, heard about you." Jubilee said, squinting her eyes against the Sunlight. "Spread over the school like wildfire."

"What,... that I'm not a Mutant?" Piper asked, getting a little defensive.

There was a Brief pause, between the Two, and Warren and Paige swapped anxious glances.

"Hey, I just love that Top!" Paige butted in, grasping at Piper's sleeves. "You get it at the Mall?"

"Erm, yeah. Just this Morning." Piper hesitated, a little startled by her reaction.

"Ah, Professor X's credit card deal,..." Jubilee added, in a lighter tone. "Hey Warren, if you want, we can show Piper around some more,... you dont mind do you?" Jubilee looked at Piper.

"No not atall, but I dont want to butt in with you guy's, you alright about it?" Piper turned to Paige, who nodded, with a smile perched to her lip's.

"Fine with me." Warren shrugged. "I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"Sure." Piper replied, fealling a little lost.

"Cool, dont worry, I'll come find you." He said, and playfully winked in her direction before walking back inside to find Bobby.

"You got yourself an admirer there Honey." Paige laughed, as Piper sat down on the grass infront of the pair.

"What? Warren?! Yeah right." She snorted.

"Why not?" Paige argued. "You're all together arnt you?"

Piper smiled, and a blush came to her cheeks. "I dont know..." She shrugged.

Jubilee sighed. "You hungry? I'm starving."

"Your alway's hungry." Paige laughed, as Jubilee got to her feet. "Come on then..." Paige pulled Piper up by the arm. "She's such a baby, she alway's has to go to the Canteen with someone."

Piper let out a giggle, as Jubilee walked infront of them. "I heard that." She grinned looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Thankyou LadyWolfBane. your review was very nice... and my first! so I shall dedicate my next chappie to you. okay? oh yes, and your just gunna' have to wait and see about Piper. she has a few secrets of her own that come to light 


	5. chapter 5

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 5**

They all sat together in the Canteen, on one table. There was another group of people at the other end, and Piper thought to herself, how some of these Children could have been abandoned, and disowned by their Parents, just because, they had Physically, moved up the evolution ladder from themselves.

"Hey Paige?!" Called out a young Man. Piper quickly looked to her right, to see a guy with Black hair, with a silvery sheen to it, and grey skin, waving at her. "How about you wingin' me some of those Fries my way?" He called.

"You have to some and get 'em Angelo!" Paige called back. "I 'aint your personal slave." She let out a slight chortle, as she held up her plate, and Piper watched in astonishment as Angelo's hand stretched all the way down the table. As his arm reached passed her face, she saw closely, that his skin pores, were stretched to a limit, like she had not seen before.

"Holy Shit..." She gasped, as his hand passed her face again, with a handfull of French Fries.

"That's Angelo." Jubilee filled her in. "If you hadn't of guessed already, he can stretch his skin to almost any length."

"Rubber finger's then?" Piper quipped.

"Something like that."

"So what's your Power?" She asked Jubilee.

She smiled, and placed the palm of her hands together. She then pulled them apart, so show a little ball off sparkling light, which then quietly expolded. "Fireworks." She grinned.

"Cool." Piper commented, flicking her eyebrow's. "Warren told me you could change yourself into Steel." She looked over at Paige.

"I prefer to 'Husk' down to Steel." She said, with a lazy smiled expression. "That's my Codename, Husk."

"What's with all these Codenames, anyhow.... what are they for?" Piper asked confused.

"You mean you dont know?" Jubilee asked. Piper shook her head, with a clueless look on her face. "Basically, we have these Codenames for when, and if we can join the X-Men."

The same clueless expression.

Paige lent forward on the table. "The X-Men are a group of Mutants, mainly the teachers -from here- which serve the right, of protecting the world."

"Well not entirely the world." Jubilee added. "You hear about that incident at Liberty Island a while ago?" Piper nodded. "Well, that was down to Magneto-"

"That's right, I heard about him." Piper butted in. "They said on the News he was trying to turn everyone into Mutants."

Jubilee continued. "Anyway... it was the Teacher's here that stopped him from killing all those people."

"Yeah, and you see Rogue over there..." Paige pointed to the other side of the room. "How d'you think she got the White streak in her hair?... Magneto practically Killed her if it wasnt for Mr. Logan."

"Why, what did he do?" Piper asked more intently.

"Magneto used Rogue to power the Machine. You see her Power is to absorb the life forces of others... well that's what happens with humans, like you." Paige continued. "But with Mutant's, she takes on their Power's for a short amount of time. But its only with skin on skin contact."

"That's a pretty cool mutation... isn't it?" Piper asked, as she saw the saddened look on her two new friends faces. "Isn't it?" She asked again.

"She hasnt got any control over her power's. That's why she keep's herself covered up like that." Jubilee said, as Piper glanced over at Rogue.

"Geez, that's bad." Piper commented.

"No kidding." Paige added. "People like her, Kurt, and Angelo, are going to be in the Institute for life."

"Who's Kurt?"

Jubilee pointed overhead. "You see that Blue guy over there... with the Tail...?" Piper looked over, and shocked herself, at the Crouching, deamon looking person. "That's Kurt, or Nightcrawler. Whatever you like."

"Would you like to be in the X-Men?" Piper asked the Two.

"Hell yeah!" Jubilee spurted out. "You get to run around in cool leather outfit's, and kick the bad guy's butts." She laughed.

"Piper?" Ororo called out walking over to her. "We've got you a bed, in one of the Dorm Room's. So you wont be staying on your own anymore... I hope that's okay?" She asked.

"That's fine." Piper smiled. "I'm used to staying in rooms with other people." Ororo gave her a brief quizzical expression.

"Who are her Roomies?" Jubilee asked looking up at the teacher. "Because, we've got a spare bed in our Room?"

"Not any more you don't." Ororo smiled. "Piper will be staying with you two from now on." Ororo smiled. "You can move in now, if you like? Before you start lesson's tomorrow."

"I start lesson's tomorrow?" Piper asked following her out of the Canteen, with her new friends in tow. "Shouldnt I have a timetable or something?"

"I think we can arrange one for you." The Teacher smiled, as they walked up the stair's.


	6. chapter 6

**Cheer's for the review's dudes! My brain isnt much in control at the moment so a brief thankyou... you should have seen me at college -for some reason I kept falling over chairs. I took my mate's right out from under him, coz' my foot got caught! ((((eh?????))) I can be a wee bit er,... accidental at times?**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 6**

"Out of bed sleepy head." Came a voice, shaking Piper awake, from her deep sleep.

"Morning." She grumbled sitting up, to see Jubilee's face staring down at her.

"Hey, if your going to take a shower, you'd better hurry. They que up real fast." Paige said, as she closed the door behind her, with a towl wrapped around her torso, and a turban bun on her head.

"Yeah, sure." Piper agreed, pulling herself up, and walked over to her set of drawer's, where Two set's of towls were sitting on top. She grabbed the Two, and still half asleep headed outside, walking up the hallway in her Pyjama's.

She came back into the room refreshed, to find it was empty. There was a knock at the door, and she opened it up to see Warren standing there.

"Oh, your not ready... I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast with me?" He asked, bashfully looking away, as the Towl around her Torso, became increasingly lower.

"Okay, I wont be long. You can come in if you want?" She held the door open for him.

He shook his head, looking down at the floor, with reddened cheek's. "It's alright, I'll wait out here."

Piper smiled. "I'll be out in a minute." With that she shut the door, and got changed into a knee-length Skirt, with a Cardigan style top, and some Ankle lenth black boot's.

"Ready?" She asked opening the door, startling the Angelic figure leaning against the wall. She had tied her wet hair up into a bun, on the back of her head.

"Yeah." He smiled, as he caught a smell of her, as she swept past him. Vanilla, and Spice.

"What's your first lesson?" Bobby asked her, as she sat with himself, Warren, and Rogue.

"Oh, erm..." She brought the timetable out from her pocket. "Higher Physic's...?" She said, and then raised her eyebrow's in suprise.

"Hey, your with me." Warren smiled, shifting himself closer to her along the bench. "I'll take you down there. There's only about five students in our group. But it's taught in the lower level's."

Piper nodded slowly. "Who's the teacher?" She asked looking up at him.

"Dr. McCoy." Warren answered. "I should warn you though... his appearence, is a little... unnatural."

"How unnatural...?" Piper asked.

"You'll see." Bobby grinned from across the table.

"Okay, everyone. Can you make your way to your Lesson's please!" Scott shouted above the noise, and gradually the Canteen emptied, of the students.

Piper, and Warren stepped out from the elevator, and Piper stepped out.

"Ah, crap..." Warren commented under his breath, searching through his book's.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked, turning round.

Warren let out a sigh. "I've forgotten one of my Book's... it's got my homework in it. You go ahead, it's the Third door on the left." He called out, just as the door's closed in front of him.

"Right." Piper sighed, walking to the left. "Third door..."

She passed Two set's of circular door's, and came across a Circular dome shaped room, out from the Isle way, and saw various Glass cabinet's, each holding a Single, Black Leather uniform. On a Shelf, she saw a Visor, of which she guessed must have been for Scott, as the Middle Plate, was that of a deep Red, like his glasses.

"You've found the Uniform's then..." Came a very well spoken voice from behind her.

"I'm sorry... I didnt touch anything-" She said as she turned around. "Holy Mother of mary!" She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, to see, a large Blue Furred creature infront of her.

"I apologise, my appearence startles many people." He said, and slightly bowed his head. "I am Dr. Hank McCoy." He reached out a large, hand, with slight animal looking pad's to the palm, and small rounded dim yellow claw's, lay at the end of his stumpy finger's. "And you must be Piper..." he smiled, as he took hold of her hand, and gently shook it.

The lift door's could be heard opening, and Warren, came running down the Hallway.

"Woah!" He gasped, running into the Doctor, knocking his Book's all over the floor.

"Very clever of you Warren." Dr. McCoy commented, leaning over and picking up the scrap's of paper, scuttled over the floor. "Perhap's you could try looking next time?" He raised an eyebrow, handing him the loose sheet's.

"Yes Sir..." He clumsily smiled, as some strands of his blond hair fell over his forehead, from they're usual swept back look.

Piper, felt a pang in her stomach, as she saw him from a certain angle, but then she snapped back to reality after she was pushed into the classroom.

The place was decorated, all in Chrome, with the Pale Blue paintwork on the wall's, blending into the leather seat's at one single Semi-Circular curved desk. There was a large blackboard at the front of the room, wiped clean. Four other student's sat there, and Piper noticed a few glancing look's her way. Warren pulled her to the closest seat beside him, and layed out his book's on the table.

As Piper looked at the other student's, she took in their look's. The girl to her right, looked normal enough, with Brown hair, pulled back into a Poytail. The Boy beside her, to her right had a dark green tinge to his Hair, with yellow hexagonal scales, spreading over his cheek's. He looked over at her, so as she could see his Slit eye pupil's, which closed inwards, with an inner eyelid, and he flickered out a forked tounge at her, and Piper sharply looked back down to the books on the table. Within a minute or so, she caught herself looking at the student's on her left. Two Boy's and a girl. The girl was seated in the Middle of these Two, and was intently listening to Dr. McCoy, as he started to speak. She had Crimson Red hair, which had obviously been dyed, for her black root's were comming through, and she has Emerald green eye's, with a small button nose.

The Two Boy's however, were definatly to be Brother's, as they looked very similar, but not too much to be identical. They both had Light Brown Hair, and Grey eyes. The boy on the furthest end of the table looked almost like a Surfer. His hair was quite long, and shabby, and was being held back by a pair on Sunglasses. The other boy, however, looked like he had just come out of Military school, with a sharp cut hairstyle, styled to sit forwards on his head with gel. Both had the same Jaw line, very masculine, but not too hard.

"Hey, you okay?" Warren asked her, whispering in her ear. She nodded in reply. "That's Andy, and Derek. Derek's the one on the end. In between them is Holly." Warren told her. "Holly, Andy and Derek came her at the same time, about five years ago."

"Are they Brother's?" Piper asked.

"Twin's,... and over there..." He pointed to the right. "Is Evander, on the end, and Jessi."

It was neering the end of the lesson, and Hank McCoy, was just looking over some of Piper's work. He suddenly stood up strait, and walked to the front of the classroom. "I am afraid, we'll have to finish the lesson here. Professor Xavier wishes to have a word with the Faculty staff." He explained. "Dont forget to read Chapter Eighteen in your textbooks!" He called after them, as they filed out of the classroom.


	7. chapter 7

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 7**

Strait out of their Higher Physic's class, the students made their way into the gamesroom, talking loudly, and laughing.

"Hey shut up! Something's going down in L.A." Rogue called out from the Sofa, as they watched an emergency New's broadcast on the large screen television.

"What's happened?" Waren asked, as he saw the 'Mutant attack' scroll across the bottom of the screen.

"I dunno, they havn't said yet..." She drew out to the end, as the newscaster began talking.

#People were astonished today at the Winter Insight's Fashion show, when famous Supermodel Camelia Ashworth, revealed to the world that she was a mutant#

"Oh my god..." Piper gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

#Modelling a fur trimmed coat, Animal Right's protestor's stormed the stage, sending Camelia Ashworth into panick, and disarray, as the light's started to explode around the stage.... this is some of the footage our camera's recorded, before they too, cut out.#

At this, there was a playback film of the fashion show, with the model walking up the catwalk, when five people jumped out infront of her, with banner's and poster's. Camelia Ashworth could then be seen getting hit several times, and was then knocked to the floor. Then the Camera could be seen jerking around in the cameraman's hands, as you could see the lights begin to explode, and then the connection cut, and the screen went fuzzy for a second, before returning to the New's Broadcaster.

#We are unsure weather Camelia Ashworth was ment to hurt people, but she has since dissapeared, and is known to be in hiding. She dissapeared from her Hotel room, shortly after the incident.... The full story coming up later on Channel Five# The new's broadcaster reported, as the show ended.

"God... that's where Ms. Frost is... do you think she has anything to do with it?" Jessi asked to no-one in particular.

Meanwhile. "As you can see, with the amount of publicity at the moment surrounding the incident, Emma will be bringing her back as soon as she can." Xavier was saying to the staff member's, as he switched off the television in his office.

"Do you think it might be worth taking the jet?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly... Storm, survey the closest area you would be able to land the jet." Xavier instructed. "Logan, you can go with her."

"Great, a journey with the diamond hard Ice-Queen." Logan gruffly commented.

"Go and ready the jet." Xavier told him in a warning tone, and Logan obiediantly walked downstairs, and dressed into his uniform, and then started up the X-jet, soon after Storm joined him.

Some our later. "Emma, we have your location, we'll be with you shortly." Storm talked over the intercom.

"I can see you coming in now,... you had best provide some cover for yourselves." A Tall blonde woman known as Emma Frost said into a Com-device. She discarded the object into her handbag, on the seat beside her, in her rented Car and turned around to a figue around the same height as her in the back seat, dressed in shabby jeaned flares, and a Hoddie jumper pulled far down their face. "Shouldnt be long now." She gave a brief but plesant smile at the young woman.

They arrived at the Mansion, and the young woman was quickly hushed away into Xavier's office, where she pulled down her Hood.

"Now Miss Ashcroft," Xavier smiled at her, with a slight sigh of relief. "As I am sure Ms. Frost has told you, this is a School for the gifted."

"You mean mutant's?" She retorted hardley above a whisper.

Xavier raised his eyebrow slightly. "I mean, for the gifted... such as yourself, and many other's who I believe are in need of my help." He explained.

"Great, I've joined a school for freak's." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, into a defensive pose.

Charles breathed a heavy sigh. "Given the oppertunity, would you rather stay outside in the limelight, and have your reputation mocked? An incident like this could have seriously hurt someone... just think of the consequences." He said wheeling himself around the table to look at her properly in the face. "Or, on the other hand... you could stay here -only temporarily, if you wish- to learn how to harness and control your Power. So as situations like this could never happen again, unless you let it."

"It's never bothered me before..."

"You knew about your Mutation?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

Camelia nodded, looking down at her hands, which now layed on her lap, as she twiddle'd her thumbs. "Since I was Nine... I've managed to control it... it's just, when I get jumpy, things tend to get a little... out of control." She explained.

Charles smiled. "But in my school, you will be safe... and given time, things like that will not happen to you again." He said. "You are too old for the education part, but you still need to learn how to harness your power." He continued, Camelia nodded, along. "So I am asking you Camelia, would you like to enroll here?" He asked.

She thought for a second, thoughts whirring around her head, Xavier heard her thought's, and saw the flashing mental images of the previous day pass through his mind. She was utterly confused, and absolutely petrified.

"I shall make you a deal Camelia..." He smiled fondly at her. She looked up at him. "You can sleep on it, see how it goes today, and tell me in the morning."

"Okay." She agreed, and was escorted out of the room by Ororo, and Emma.

As she walked down the hallway, and up the stairs, all of a sudden, raised voices, around her started to be heard, and Camelia began to feel even more insecure

"Hey, do you think that's her?"

"I dont know, maybe..." Two student's whispered voices could be heard, as the Three walked up the stairs.


	8. Chapter Eight would you believe it!

**Okay... so this story is precisly 30 chappies long... and the action doesnt really start going just yet. But i just hope you are all injoying what I have written so far -i like to provide history -even if it isnt very stable! I try my best!!! sob **

**LadyWolfsBane- merci ma copine! ...did i spell that right? i took french like 'forever ago' and i remember being told by by teacher i had a good accent -i just didnt know what the hell i was saying!!! lol**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 8**

"Who is it?" Camelia asked, as a quiet rapping was heard at her bedroom door.

"Erm, my names Piper... I was wondering, if you fancied some company?" Called Piper through the door.

The door opened, just enough for Camelia to peer through and see Piper on the other side. "I just came to Welcome you here at the school,... me being the other resident new kid." She smiled, holding her hand out.

Camelia looked down at it, but made no guesture of taking it. Piper, uncompfortably pulled it back. "Come in..." The Model said, and opened the door, and shut it behind her.

"How are you holding up?" Piper asked, as Camelia showed her to take a seat on the bed.

"I could be better." She said miserably.

Piper lent forward. "It's Camelia, isnt it?" She asked warily.

"You can call me Cabbie... all my friends do." She smiled lightening up a bit.

"What as in a Taxi Driver?" Piper smiled. Camelia nodded, with a half smile. "Well, my names just Piper."

"Yeah you said before, -at the door..?"

"Oh, right. I did didn't I?" Piper rolled her eyes. "You fancy getting out of here? The room, I mean... I could show you around, I've only been here a few day's myself, but I think I can manage the basic's."

"Sure, might aswell." Cabbie smiled getting to her feet. "You know, I havn't actually decided to become a student here... Professor Xavier has let me decide in the morning."

"Okay." Piper shrugged, and walked out of the door.

"So what is it she does?" Scott asked. "Apart from obviously manipulating Electricity..."

"You figured that one out all by yourself 'One eye?'" Logan teased, taking a puff of his cigar. Scott threw him a look.

"Children...?" Emma sighed, and rolled her eyes, as she sat next to Logan. She crossed her leg's, and Logan got a good look at her thigh's as she did so, from under the short skirt she was wearing.

He flicked his eyes over at Scott, who just looked disgusted at him, and turned to look at the Professor.

"That is, all I've established so far she can do. I'll put her in your tutorlidge Ororo." Charles continued.

"These are my Dorm buddies,..." Piper smiled, as they found Jubilee, and Paige in the garden.

In the style of Christmas only being a Week away, Storm had conjoured up a snowstorm, and now everything around the Mansion lay in a blanket of white.

"Hey," Jubilee smiled, her face barely visable, under a wooly hat, and a Scarf pulled up high up over her Mouth. "I'm Jubilee."

"And I'm Paige." Introduced the Blond wearing a Similar Black wooly hat. When all of a sudden two snowball's crashed into their back's. "Bobby Drake!" Paige screamed turning round. "Your seriously asking for it!" She laughed, picking up some snow, compacting it into a Ball, and threw it in Bobby's direction.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Piper asked as they ran back inside.

The rest of the day, Cabbie Ashworth stayed in the company of Piper, and occasionally Paige, and Jubilee.

"Hey Guy's!" Kitty called out running through numerous amounts of student's to get to the Four girl's. Camelia looked mortified, yet the other three, seemed to be unaware, as did most of the student's, to who Kitty had just 'phased' through. "Rogue and some of the other's were going to head into Town tomorrow, do some shopping, before our Parent's come to pick us up. You fancy joining us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm in." Paige replied.

"Me too." Jubilee added.

"Piper?" Kitty asked looking over at her.

"I would, just, I dont have any money." Piper excused.

"Hey dont worry about that.... Professor X'll give you some... So, you game or not?" She pressed.

"Sure." Piper agreed. "How about you... you figure you'll be with us by then?" She turned to Cabbie.

She thought for a second, and eventually looked up. "I'm not sure,... but why not." She smiled.

The next day, a group of the Older student's piled into the Mall. Cabbie, having since tried to hide her appearence, by wearing thick low edged hat, and mainly scruffy clothes.

The group's soon parted way's, even Logan had found himself being dragged along by Rogue. He left by himself the first chance he got, but wandered around close to the student's, so as he could keep an eye on them.

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and some other student's were in one group. Warren, Paige, Jubillee, Piper, and Cabbie, found themselves in another group along with Poitr, but he left them as he walked past the book shop. There was a Book in the window, he thought his Mother might of liked.

Just as Piper's group walked past the food Court, a voice called out behind them. Freezing Piper in her step's.

"Hello Piper."

"Piper...? What's wrong?" Warren asked, as he stood beside her.

She slowly turned round, and confronted her fear. "Hello Lance."


	9. Chapter 9

**You love me you really love me! Oh your soooooo nice! **

**Okay, well, erm -sorry about the odd capitilisation thingy thats going on... I dont mean to do it -guess I'm just dumb. Lol**

**But I shall try and check it more thoroughly in the future. **

**Keep up the reviews, and I'm so glad you are into my story! MWAH!**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 9**

"Now Piper, you know better than that, to call me Avalanche." The stranger smiled wryly at the corner of his mouth.

He was dressed in clothes suitable for a tramp, but his body frame was one for being well looked after. He had Choppy cut Dark brown hair, sweeping his shoulder's, and Hazel coloured eyes.

"What's this..." He smirked walking forward. "Found yourself some friends... you know who you belong to." He whispered stroking down her face with the palm of his hand. Piper squirmed from his touch.

"Hey, what's your problem pal? Leave her alone." Warren said, spinning around, the trench-coat he was wearing, airing out at the bottom as he moved.

"I don't have a problem." Lance defended, gripping hold of Piper's arm. "And I 'aint your pal."

"Then get lost." Growled Warren, taking a strong grip to Lance's hand, and squeezing it in order for him to loosen his grip on the girl.

"Something going on here?" A voice could be heard. The Three looked around to see Logan standing there, looking as gruffly mean as he could manage.

Lance let out another smirk, and lent closer to Piper. "They dont know,... do they?" He taunted, and laughed. "Oh, that's good..." He smiled with satisfaction, as he saw the look on Piper's face. "That's very good... Shall I tell them for you?"

"Stop it..." Piper whispered.

Lance glared at her. "What did you say?" He asked with pleasure, as he saw the tear's swelling up in her eyes.

"I said stop it! Leave me alone Lance, I dont want anything to do with you anymore!" She yelled in his face, as the entire food-court fell silent.

"Hey Kid, back off." Logan interupted, gently, but firmly pulling Warren back. Keeping his gaze on Lance, who sulkily left, like a beaten dog. "Piper, you okay-" Logan turned around. But she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Cabbie asked. No-one had noticed her run off.

"I see her." Warren said, watching her run through another exit, towards the car park. "I'll talk to her." He said, and jogged off.

"Piper?" He called out walking into the outside. "Piper, are you out here?" He turned his head to hear a sob, from his right. "Hey,..." He smiled, as he found her crouched behind a Bin. "You okay?" He asked leaning down infront of her.

"I'm sorry." She wept, into her hands.

Warren lent forward and held her against his chest as she cried. "Who was that anyway?" He asked as she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Warren..." She looked up at him into his eye's. She had something serious to tell him. "I've lied to you... to everyone..."

Warren tilted his head in confusement. "What do you mean?"

She took in a deep breath. "I 'was' adopted,... as a child...." She stumbled over her words, as Warren was still looking confused. "I'm a Mutant."

Warren's eyes grew wider. "What?... Why didn't you say anything?" He asked taking hold of her hand.

"Because I was hoping that if I told enough people I was human,... then I might have just believed it myself." She sniffed. "I never counted on them finding me here..."

"Who?" Warren pressed her.

"The people I was with... they made us do things... thing's I'm not proud of." She screwed her face up in disgust.

"We should get you back to the institute." He compforted, pulling her to her feet. "Talk to the Professor." With that, he escorted her back inside.

"Hey, you alright?" Logan asked, as he waited for them to come back. Paige, and Jubilee had met up with Rogue, and the other's. Cabbie, had remained behind with the teacher.

Warren nodded. "I'm going to take her back to the institute."

Logan raised his head in agreement. "You want to go with them?" He asked at Cabbie, who watched as they walked past.

"Is it alright if I stay here with you?" She asked, with her arms crossed over on her chest. Logan shrugged in return, and walked between the tables, and sat himself down, whilst he waited for the waitress to come along. Cabbie sat opposite him, keeping her head down to cover her face.

Meanwhile, outside. "Warren, I really am-" Piper started to speak, but he stopped her, by pressing his finger to her lip's.

"Don't..." He smiled, as he caught her eye, and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lip's were about to meet, a backfire from a car exhaust startled them both, and they pulled away instinctivly.

Piper, felt the colour rising to her cheek's, as she blushed with a smile, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "We should go..."


	10. chapter 10

**For those of you who dont know who Lance/Avalanche is (I've based him on X-Men Evolution character... kinda). But anyway! He has the ability to cause the Earth to move, such as earth quakes, mudslides or Avalanche's for example. Okie dokie...?**

**Now are you sitting compfortably? ... then I'll begin. Grin**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 10**

Piper walked into Xavier's office, to see him sitting behind his desk, looking through some paper's. "Piper, I've been expecting you." He looked at her, with a slight look of sympathy. "Sit down, make yourself compfortable."

Piper, sat down on the Leather Sofa, and brought her knee's up to her chest.

"Would you like to talk about it... you might feel better for it." Charles suggested. "Or would you rather be alone..?" He asked, glancing up at Warren, who stood protectivly by the door.

"No, it's alright. He can stay." She smiled briefly, as the Angel came and sat down beside her.

She drew a breath, and hesitated to speak. "It started when I was Nine... I had alway's known I was a Mutant. My Mother was one, and so was my Brother, Alexis." She paused, Warren could see her biting back a sob. "We were in the orphanage, when a Middle aged Woman, with jet black hair, and glasses came to look at us both.... she called herself Ms. Darkholm." She paused again. "Anyway, cutting to the chase, she adopted us... and when we got to her house, we saw other adopted Children there... All of them were potential Mutant's."

Warren gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. She squeezed back in reply. "Alexis was Eleven at the time, and his Power's had just kicked in..." She let out a smirk. "He could turn himself invisable, and walk through wall's." She paused remembering. "They called him 'Ghost'..." Her thoughts trailed off.

"Then what happened?" Xavier asked, in his usual kindly, unthreatening manner. Not wanting to search the girl's mind, as he deemed it unfair, as she was explaining aloud.

"Well,... once they had trained him up to gain control of his abilities... he started dissapearing during the night... Sometimes, he would be gone a few hour's, sometimes a few day's. Ms. Darkholm explained to me it was nothing to worry about. 'Survival Training', she called it." She flicked her eyebrow's, as she looked at the floor. "Then before I knew it, they had started training me up on my abilities... I could defy gravity, by placing an artificial shield of anti-gravity, around by body. It allowed me to walk on wall's, and ceiling's..." She drew another deep breath, as she thought about what had happened. "After a while, when I was Thirteen, they took me out with them."

"Who?" Warren asked.

"Some of the other Guy's. Lance,... was a year older than me. He alway's had his eye on me, 'looking out for me'... That was his excuse." She gave a sideway's glance to Warren. "I soon found out that all of our training session's was in practice to cause harm to people, people against mutant's. They made us break into building's, to steal thing's... to help the Mutant cause. Alexis and I were put into a pair. We knew eachother's stregnths and weeknesses." She nervously looked up at Xavier, who watched her cautiously, but also read into her mind, as it seemed she let him. "I was at first, very loyal to them all,... they had taken myself and Alexis out of the orphanage, and had given us a roof over our heads... but my conscience never let me go. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I learned to live with it. And in time, I delt with it, pushing it to the back of my mind. All that mattered to me, was that of myself, and my Brother." A tear fell from her cheek. "That was untill I saw what happend." She let out a sob, and Warren compfortingly ran his hand up and down her back.

"You dont have to say anything if you don't want to Piper." Charles sympathised.

She shook her head, wiping her face dry. "No, I want to." She said, letting out a sigh. Regaining her thoughts, and her next words.

They waited for her to continue, but she was building up the courage to remember. "I saw... Lance, and Alexis, on 'one of their missions' -stealing the Prime Diamond from the museum.... they were running away."

She continued to speak. "Lance had triggered the Alarm, and they were running through a corridor. Alexis was invisable, and right behind Lance. There was a gunshot fired from one of the security guards..." She paused, the tension mounted in her voice. "Alexis got hurt. He was shot in the back, and Lance just left him there... He died, I saw it." She broke into tears. "That shot was ment for Lance!" She wept bitterly.

"Were you there?" Warren asked.

"No,... I never told anyone I was a slight Psychic... I get vision's of event's, weather they be, past, present, or future. Although, I know instinctivly in which order, and time they are. What I was seeing at that moment, was the present. And I fled, with the little amount of money, and clothes as I could gather."

"And you had been living on the streets since then?" Warren asked.

Piper broke down in tear's once more, and nodded her head. _Warren, I think you should take Piper upto her room. The other's wont be back for a while. Leave her to have some time on her own. _Xavier instructed telepathically.

Warren nodded in reply, to Xavier, and helped Piper get to her feet, walking her upstairs to her dorm room.


	11. chapter 11

Transcendental; yeah I do kinda update very quick. I wrote this story like 'forever' ago! I think it was when X2 came out... yes very long time.

Anywho's, I found it on my computer - got into reading it, fell in love with it again, polishing up a few area's, and well here I am!

It's nice to know that I've hopefully got the capital's in order (literally). And also it pleases me to know that yourself and LadyWolfBane are avid readers.

Thankyou my darlings! Mwah!!!

PS. I apologise... this chappie is a little soppy at the begining. It's not my strong point. Heh heh

* * *

**X- Angel**

**Chapter 11**

Warren layed her down on her bed, and crouched down next to her. She had stopped crying now, but fresh tears sat on her face. He brushed them away, and pulled some strands of loose hair away, that had stuck to her cheeks.

"Thankyou..." She whispered looking up at him.

"For what?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Piper shrugged, as she sat up leaning on her elbow's. "For being there I guess... it's been a long time since I've had someone there for me."

"It's alright..." He smiled. "What do you think will happen?" He asked, sitting himself up onto the bed beside her.

"I'm not sure." She sighed, lying back down. "They'll probably try to find me now... they know where I am."

Warren looked down. "How do they know?" He asked, holding onto her hand.

Piper sat up uncompfortably, and looked at him strait in the eye's. "Xavier told me we were followed..." She watched as his eyes grew wider with shock and fear. She empathised his feallings. "Their not going to take me away..." She whispered raising a hand, to stroke down his jaw line.

With lightening reflexes, Warren took hold of Piper's hand, pulling it against his chest, and lent forwards a little. "That's because I wont let them..." He whispered, and closed his eyes to kiss her.

Piper was a little hesitant at first, but soon found her lip's pressed againt his own, kissing him.

They pulled away, unblinkingly staring at eachother's eyes, before Warren got up onto his feet, and walked backwards. "Where are you going?" Piper asked, reaching her hand out to him, as he her let go.

"I'll be back later..." He strode forwards placing a delicate kiss to her cheek and walked out.

Piper sat back on her bed, and opened up her bedside table drawer. She reached in, to pull out a little Green Trinket Box. Opening it up, she held a little White feather in her hand. The same feather Warren had given to her on her first night of meeting him.

She put the box back, and layed down on her bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

She layed there for about an hour, but restlessly, she kicked the covers off of her, and walked out of the room. She trotted downstairs to see that Logan had returned. She was making her way over to him, as a voice called out to her.

"Piper?" She turned around to see Cabbie standing there. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Piper greeted her with a false smile. "I'm fine..."

"Oh - it's just you looked pretty upset earlier."

"I'm fine, really." She stated flatly, and turned her back on the Model. Cabbie simply flicked her eyebrow's at her, feeling a little hurt, and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Logan?" She asked as she stood beside him.

He took the Cigar out of hs mouth, and exhaled the smoke. "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked in his usual manner.

"I was wondering, if you could give me a few lesson's in the Gym." She asked.

"Well, I dont know..." He thought, thinking she couldnt take it. "I'll have to ask the-"

"It's alright Logan." Xavier interuppted, holding his hand up, announcing his presence. After a brief moment of silence, Logan raised his head as if knowing everything, and looked down at Piper.

"Follow me." He smiled, as he lead her down to the Gym.

"Okay then Kid, let's see what you got." He said, taking off his coat, and stubbing out his cigar on the Brick wall. He walked onto the matt's in the middle of the room, and cracked his knuckles. Piper followed, discarding of her shoes, and removing her jumper, to reveal a light green tank top, over her Blue jean's.

"Okay, stand like me..." Logan instructed, standing with one foot infront of the other, and his fists raised into ball's infront of his face. "Good... now, take your left hand to guard your face..." He continued, arranging her hands so they were in a Boxer's fighting stance. "Now, take your right hand, and Jab." He instructed, gripping hold of her Fist, and thrusting it away from her, in short little jab's. "Good." He said standing infront of her. He placed out his palm. "Hit me..." He said.

Piper struck out, and hit him. "Oww..." She said rubbing her wrist. "Havn't done that for a while."

Logan looked at her cautiously. "You know how to fight..?" He stated, with a slight suggestment intented. She nodded in reply. "Right..." Logan walked over to the other side of the Gymnasium, instructing Piper to follow, by waving his finger's over his shoulder. He lent his arm against a punch-bag suspended from the Ceiling. "I want you to warm up against this,... then I'll face you against an opponent." He said and began to walk off. "I'll be back in half an Hour." He picked up his jacket, and headed for the door.

"Who'll be my opponent?!" She called after him.

"Me." She heard in reply, as the door shut to.

She let out a sigh. "Great..." She whispered to herself, and began some stretches before going to punch the bag. After a few bout's of punching, and low aimed kick's she let out a roundhouse kick, with a shout of enthusiasm. She smiled in satisfaction, and carried on with another series of punches and kick's.

Unknown to her, behind one of the mirror'd wall's, was hidden a little Darkened room. The set of Mirror's, were infact two-way mirror's. Logan and the Professor stood in the darkness watching her.

"What do you think Logan?" Charles asked, still watching Piper.

"She's got guts... most of it's rage, judging by what you told me." He said, crossing his arms up onto his chest.

"Do you think she's any good?" The Professor asked, placing his fingers to his chin, as he watched her perform, a backflip, away from the punch-bag, and then a flying roundhouse, attacking the Bag. The chain tore away from it's material, and both Piper, and the bag, fell to the floor.

"We'll see..." Logan replied with a slight grimace and left the room.

"You do that all by yourself hotshot?" Logan chuckled walking back into the Gymnasium.

Piper jumped to her feet. "You like?" She said, a little out of breath. Logan simply smiled a little and walked back onto the mat's, with his hands clasped behind his back.


	12. chapter 12

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 12**

Piper followed Logan, and just as he stopped, the man spun round, and went to hit her. Piper, in a panic, jumped up onto the Wall, and then lept off, making a forward roll onto the floor, jumping up onto her feet - and then positioned herself in the fighting stance he had shown her before.

"Good." Logan commented, as he moved his head to the side, cracking the bones in his neck.

"Thanks..." Piper slyly smiled, and went to throw a fake punch, to which Logan side stepped, right into Piper's leg's, as she spun herself on the floor, taking his feet out from under him. She jumped onto his stomach, straddeling him, and holding his arms down by his side's.

Grunting as he does, Logan looked up at her, seeing her face turn a shade of Red, and her eyes start to dim, to an all round Mettalic Black. A little shocked by the change in her, Piper then found some extra strength in her, and pushed herself up from the ground, and she flew up into the air, clinging onto one of the old wooden beam's, against the arched Ceiling.

"What do you think of that?" She asked walking along the beam's, in a balletic style, with her arms out from her side's, and pointing her toe's, outwards, before she stepped down.

Logan was picking himself up from the ground, bringing the air back into his lung's, and glanced into the mirror.

Piper, picking up on this, forward flipped her way gracefully down the wall, and dropped just short of the mirror, landing perfectly on her feet, before the pane the Professor was behind.

Xavier was also a little startled by her eyes, but dismissed it immediatly, as she placed her hands up against the Glass, and smiled.

"How did I do Professor?" She asked. No answer. She let out a smirk. "I know your there..." Xavier watched from inside, not moving, as she lent her forehead against it. "I can see you... seeing me..." She smiled tapping her finger against her left temple, just as she sharpley turned to the right.

Xavier turned to his left, both were looking in the same direction, as Warren stood by the door. Piper, closed her eyes, and pulled her head back, and then forward again, opening her eyes, just as her pupil's, came down from the back of her head.

"Hey Warren..." She smiled, her mood lightening back to her usual self. A clicking sound could be heard, and the mirror'd panel raised itself, dissapearing into the wall. Still behind a pane of glass, the Professor sat, with a slight smile perched in the corner's of his mouth.

"Well done my dear." He congratulated.

Piper smiled, and pulled a little curtsey, as the Panel came back down.

"Would you like to continue, or call it a day?" Logan asked her, as she returned.

"Why? You afraid I'll beat you... again?" She quipped, and laughed as she saw the look of frustration he gave her. "No it's alright... I'm a little tired." She lied, and picking up her things, left the room meeting Warren outside of the door.

"That was some performance..." He commented impressed.

"Thanks." Piper smiled, as they walked down the hall, she took hold of his hand, and clasped it in her own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aww,... (shucks) lol. Thankyou Transcendental (did I get it right that time...) And I did read some of your work... Logan with the Sattelite, or something. Very very funny. You should right some more of that sort of thing if you can. Little parodies -arnt they great?!**

**Anywho's, on with the story. Mwah!**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 13**

By the end of the week, most of the students from the school, had left to stay over with friends or relative's, during the festive season. Paige, and Jubilee, had gone to stay with their parent's, so Piper, had the room to herself.

It felt odd, the first night, but she found herself used to it, and quite liked the silence, instead of the heavy breathing from Jubilee all night.

There was numerous small group's of student's left behind. Bobby, had taken a chance by asking if he could have gone home for the Christmas week. With much hesitation, his Parent's had agreed. Kitty, had also left, aswell as a few other's of Rogue's friend's leaving her to sit by herself most the time, or with some of the teacher's.

Piper, found herself hanging around with Warren most of the time, it wasnt official between them, but they acted as if they were a couple. Angelo seemed to stick with them, being friends with Paige, and Jubilee, and also having not many other friends left at the institute either.

For the continuous three day's after the student's had left, to occupy some of her time, Piper had been spending it in the Gym. It was Two day's from Christmas, and it came upon that night, she could not sleep, and wrapping herself up in her fleece dressing gown, she wore only a strappy T-shirt, and her loose fitting pyjama trouser's.

She stumbled her way down the stair's before finding her feet. She winced at the coldness of the tiled floor on her feet, and tip-toed herself onto the carpet. She walked herself down the hall, there was only one place she could think of going. The Gymnasium.

"Your getting yourself too attached Piper..." She sighed to herself, and let out a short chuckle, pushing the large door ajar. "You gotta' break the habit." She let out a little laugh, letting her dressing gown fall from her shoulder's, and then threw it in a heap in the corner of the wall.

She did some warm up exercises, and looked over at the mounting horse in the corner. With a slight smile, she reached out her hands, and slowly, with a lot of concentration, the object moved itself into the middle of the room, surrounded by safety mat's.

She walked over to the CD player mounted into an alcove, it was used to help some of the students concentrate, on their training. Pressing 'play' on the machine, some classical music of 'Flower Dust from Lakme' came on, by Delibes.

Relaxing her body and mind, within the smooth flow of the music, she placed herself, at the end of the wooden beam, and took a running jump.

Landing on her feet, she stood on the end of the padded beam. But, with a little unbalance, she found herself wobbiling a little, as she outstreatched her arm's, to re-establish the field of gravity around her..

She steadied herself perfectly, and out stretched her right leg infront of her in the air, pointed toe, and softly placed it back down. She repeated the notion with her left leg, and then, lent the hole of her upper half, down, so as she was resting on her hands, bringing both her leg's up - perfectly pointed, and straitend into the air above her. She slowly pulled a forward flip, reaching the end of the horse, and turned around, to face the way she had just come - moving in time with the music.

Ballet, a passion she had since before she could remember. Only after she was adopted, was she able to train in the art.

'An extra ability to guide her gift.' She remembered Ms. Darkholm discussing over the phone, when she was younger.

She quickly came back to her senses, and without a second of thought, then pushed herself forward, making another forward flip, spinning herself, into the second, which ultimatly made her proceed into a backwards flip.

Again at the end of the horse, she slowly exhaled, as she held her hands steadily from her side's, and then dropped herself down, onto the padded matting below.

The same night, eleswhere in the mansion, Logan had awoken once again from his dream's, and took to a walk as he usually did. He quietly walked his way down the stairs, so as not to wake anyone eles. Passing his way around the little boy watching Television. In all the times he had seen the boy, he had never bothered to find out his name. He shrugged the thought off, and walked into the kitchen. It was empty for once, usually one student or another was helping themselves to food, or just getting a glass of water.

Logan walked into a separate small room, where a large chest freezer sat. But Logan dismissed the large white container, and reached to one of the shelves, placed above, and brought down a fesh six-pack of Beer. Walking back into the kitchen, he saw a glimpse of a figure walk past. He looked down the hall to see Piper, and walked back into the room.

"What's with that girl?" He thought aloud. Opening up the bottle, he took a few mouthfulls of it, and decided in following Piper down to the Gym.

He stopped at the door, hearing the music playing, softly, as it echoed around the large space. As he peered in he could see her pull the stunt's of the backflips, and jump down from the horse. She turned around and spotted him staring at her, and she walked over to the door, not noticing the effect the cold air was having on her, as Logan could plainly see through her T-shirt.

"Hey." He smiled, as she pulled the door open sharply.

She gave a sarcastic smile to him. "What do you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Logan shrugged. "You never told me you could do any of that ...stuff." He waved his hand in the direction of the mounting horse.

"Well-" Piper, said, and grabbed the bottle from his hand, taking a large mouthfull from it. "You never asked." She gasped, pushing it back against his chest.

Logan looked confused, by her action's, but slightly amused. "What is it anyway?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Piper had begun walking away, and gave him a sly look over her shoulder. She turned back round, resting her hands on her hip's. "Ballet... you know what that is?" She asked, as if talking to a child.

"Sure... skinny girls, tip-toeing around in fluffy tutu's, and shit." He replied.

"There's a bit more to it than that." Piper smiled, and after turning off the music, made her way to the Punch-bag, which had recently been fixed. "So then... you like what you see?" She quipped.

Logan walked over to her, and stood quite tall against the Eighteen year old. "I've seen better..." He said, flicking his eyebrow's in amusement to the insult, and walked away, taking another sip of his Beer.

"Asshole..." She whispered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"That I am." Came an amused reply from the doorway. In reply to that comment, Piper simply stuck her finger's up in his direction, and turned around to the punchbag, and hit it extremely hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**I suppose I should state for the record thingy, blah bla... I dont own any of the X-men! Dammit... I wish I owned one particular clawed X-man though... grrr baby! lol**

**

* * *

**

X - Angel

**Chapter 14**

The day next day, as Piper again made her way down to the Gym, she saw Kurt there. She sometimes found him there, just hanging around -literally, on the wooden beam's.

"Hey!" She called up to him.

He was hanging upside down like a bat, with his arm's crossed over his chest. His eyes shot open, and he greeted her, with a grin of white pointed teeth. "Good Morning." He replied, and emersed into a cload of black smoke. He reappeared beside Piper. "Did you not have a good sleep? You look tired..." He asked concerned.

Piper smiled, dozily. "I'm good." She then took a glance around, looking especially at the Multi-Gym aparatus in the corner. "No Logan?" She asked, turning back round.

"Nine... I think he's gone out... your stuck with me, I am afraid." He smiled, walking past her.

Piper, playfully punched Kurt in the arm. "I think I can handle it." She said, as Kurt pushed her back. But, before she could counter attack, he was gone.

She stood there concentrating, he was up in the rafter's, and in a flash, she had lept up onto the wall, and leaped onto the beam before him.

"Very good Piper." He commented, as his curved Toe's gripped at the beam.

"Why thankyou." Piper replied, smugly, and pulled herself upto her feet.

"Be carefull wont you... you might fall?" Kurt suggested worried, going to reach out, but thinking it best not to move, as he hesitantly brought his hand back into his chest.

"Dont you worry about me Kurt..." She grinned, performing some more of her ballet moves. "Afterall, you'll alway's be there to catch me." She said, just as she watched Kurt glance behind her, a Silver Grey, rubbery hand grabbed her from around her waist, and pulled her back.

She let out a scream, as immediatly Kurt teleported, onto the ground beneath her, just as Angelo lost his grip, from stretching his limb's so far.

"See... you caught me." Piper smiled, up at Kurt as he held her in his arm's, and gently settled her down. "Hey Angelo..." She said, knocking their fist's together with her male friend.

"What's up? Training again?" Angelo greeted.

Piper shrugged walking over to the multi-gym. "You know me,... like to keep in shape." She flicked her eyebrow's, as she layed down on the bench to do chest compression's.

The two male's stood in awe, at the sight of her muscles in her upper arm's, and stomach. "Hey guy's...?" She huffed, still pushing up the wieghted bar. "You think you could close your mouth's please? Your catching flies, and ... its kinda' putting me off." A clear chuckle to be heard.

"Yeah, come on. Give the girl some air." Came a voice. Kurt and Angelo turned to see Scott heading toward's them, binding up some stretches of black material onto his hand's.

"Hey Scott." Piper greeted him, as the other two left.

"Hey." He replied, light-heartedly, as he alway's did. He walked over to her, and checked the wieght's she was lifting. "Don't you think you've been pushing yourself rather hard lately?" He asked standing over her.

"Nope..." She huffed, as he saw her face was quite red. She was about to push up one more time, and Scott could plainly see her struggling as it was.

"Scott!" She protested, as he pressed down on the bar, with one hand, and changed the wieght down two, with his free hand.

"Don't complain..." She saw him smile. "I'm doing you a favour. Your going to hurt yourself at this rate... have you even had any breakfast yet?" She made no attempt to reply, as she went to move the bar up again. He pushed the wieght down onto her again, but with more force. "Have you?" He asked sternly.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "No..."

"Well, I'm not letting you use anymore of these, untill you've eaten something." He instructed.

"Oh yeah?" She asked sitting up. "And how exactly would you be inclined to stop me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Scott merely tapped his glasses.

"You wouldnt dare..." She mused.

"Wouldnt I?" Scott threatened, hooking his finger around the leg of his shade's, so as to pull them down.

"Alright!" She gave up, holding her hands up. "I'm going, I'm going..." With that, she left in a huff, and pushed herself past Logan, as he walked down the hall.

"Excuse me..." He said sarcastically, as she turned around, and stuck her middle finger up at him, with a sarcastic smile.

With a slight laugh, Logan turned into the Gym, where he saw Scott loading up the bench press. "Isn't that a little heavy for you?" He asked, checking over the weight.

Scott threw him a look of annoyance. "It's what Piper was working on." He said, and pulled the pin out, arranging it, into a heavier weight.

"Sorry I asked..." Logan excused himself, and turned to leave.

Scott noticed an object, wrapped up in brown Paper, under his arm. "What's that?"

"None of your business." Logan smiled, glancing over his shoulder, as he strolled out.

Later that night, Piper sat downstairs, in the Television lounge, beside Warren, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder's, holding her close to him.

"Psst..." Angelo whispered, from a separate Sofa. Warren looked up, as Angelo simply pointed to Piper, who had fallen asleep against Warren's, chest.

The Angelic figure smiled down at her, and took in a deep breath, gently awakening Piper, as she sat up. "Hey..." He whispered, smiling at her.

"Sorry," She smirked. "Guess I had better get to bed."

"You want me to come, you know-" Warren paused, and glanced around him, as eyes sat on him from all over the place.

Piper, let out a laugh. "Maybe not tonight." She smiled, and kissed him, quite passionatly infront of the other's, who as intended, turned away. She pulled away from his face, and gave him a wink, before standing up, and walking up the stairs.

As she turned the lights on in her room, she saw a small package lay on her bed. Wrapped in brown paper, with a little post-it note, attached. It read:

'I thought these might come in handy,... bring them to the Gym tomorrow, and we'll see what we can work out. Logan.'

"Small writing." She thought to herself, as she pulled apart the paper, to reveal, Two Black satin Ballet shoe's, laced with Black silk. "Oh my god..." She gasped... sitting down on the end of her bed. Immediatly she found herself trying them on. They fitted perfectly.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Hey Transcendental, glad I am getting your name right, and sorry for the story slowing ... needed a ladder to keep things going (If that makes any sense what so ever). Hopefully, with these next two chapter's they'll speed up a bit. **

**Although, I'm hoping that Chappie Sixteen, will leave you a little happier. I have attempted a cliff hanger, he he hee! And I say _attempted_. Lol**

**Hey LadyWolfbane... where'd you go????**

* * *

X - Angel

**Chapter 15**

"Hey hotshot... wake up." A voice called from the doorway in Piper's room.

"What?" She moaned, opening her eyes, to see a blurred fuzzy figure at the door.

"You slept in, get up..." They said again.

"Argh... Logan... give it up." She moaned, pulling her quilt up over her head. She heard footstep's, approach the bed, and the covers were harshly pulled away, as a cup of cold water was thrown over her head.

She let out a squeal, as she sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around,... the whole room was plunged into darkness, except for the faint silvery blue glow, coming in from the window.

"Bloody dream's..." She sighed, rubbing her face. She reached to the end of her bed, and pulled up her dressing gown, before looking at the clock. It was Two-Thirty in the morning, and restlessly, she got to her feet, and exited the room.

She tip-toed down the hallway to the Boy's dormatories, and slowly opened one of the door's, towards the far end of the hall. She peered her head around it, and looked into the room. Not knowing, she herself was being watched, by a Wolf in the shadow's.

Warren slept in his bed, he only had one other room mate, who had gone home to be with his family. She walked over to the side of his bed. He was sleeping on his stomach as he alway's did - subconscious protection for his wings. His hand rested on the pillow, beside his face.

Piper, pulled the cover's up as he awoke, and he dozily smiled up at her, letting her lay down beside him, as he pulled his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, with his eyes closed.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, just got lonely..." She whispered, as she felt sleep overpowering her eyes.

Later in the Morning, Piper, awoke, in her own bed, with a sunbeam, pretruding through the window. "Did I dream that, aswell?" She asked herself, missing the fealing of sanctuary she felt in Warren's arms, if it had all been in her mind.

"Hey, I was going to wake you up..." Came a quiet, but cheerful voice. She soflty smiled at the door, as Warren stood there, with a plate of Scrambled Egg, and Toast. "I got you breakfast...?"

"Aww..." She commeneted, as he placed the tray on the beside table. "Your so sweet." She smiled, placing her hand upon his cheek, as he sat down beside her. They kissed gently on the lip's, and pulled away. "Care to join me... there's room for two?" She quipped, moving as far as she could to the other side of the bed.

"No... I had enough trouble trying to get you back in here, before anyone else woke up." He smirked.

Piper tilted her head. "When was that?" She asked.

"This morning, don't you remember?" He asked. "You came into my room, and fell asleep... you were exhausted, so I brought you back in here a little while after." He explained.

"Oh,..." Piper nodded, pulling the tray over. "Still, I would liked to have stayed the majority of the night." She flicked her eyebrow's, as she began eating.

"Hmm..." Warren said not sure about the idea. "Anyway... Christmas Tomorrow." He slapped his hands down on the bed like a child. "Excited?" He asked.

"You know what, I feel so stupid, I had forgotten!" She exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth. "I havnt even got anyone any presents!" Warren looked at her, unsure, but could see her cheekbones rising underneath her eyes.

"You Liar!" He said, and pulled the tray back.

"I hadn't finished with that..." She laughed, as he settled it on the floor.

"Well then, you should have thought of that before..." He joked, and started to tickle her.

Piper kicked and screamed, underneath him, as she laughed, and cried at the same time. "Stop it, please?! I cant take anymore!" She laughed, just as the door opened.

"Oh! God, I'm sorry!" Came Cabbie's embarrased voice, the door quickly shut to, and Warren and Piper, laughed untill they were in hysteric's.

"Cabbie? It's alright.. you can come in." Piper called, gathering her breath as she sat up.

"I'm really sorry, I didnt mean to -I thought you were up already." She apologised, with reddened cheek's.

Piper, smiled, still a little out of breath. "I'll see you later." She told Warren, and watched him leave. Cabbie stood in the doorway, and watched as the door shut itself. "You alright?" Piper asked, still quite amused.

Cabbie let out an embarrased giggle. "I think I'll survive..." She replied. "Logan sent me up here to get you..."

"What time is it?" Piper asked, looking at the clock. "Shit... Nine!" She jumped out of bed.

"Hey It's alright... he told me - to tell you - to take your time." Cabbie reassured her, speeking in stages..

"Cool..." Piper commented, standing up, and going to get changed. "So, how's your training coming along?"

"Oh, its good... getting the hang of it." Cabbie smiled as she turned away from Piper's, naked form behind her. "Because at first I just thought, that I could manipulate Electricity-"

"Right..." Piper, was struggling to get her shoes on, as she wore her usual Green Tank-top, with some black Three-quarter length's. "It's alright, I'm decent." She added, as she noticed Cabbie looking the other way.

"Oh right," Cabbie replied, turning back round, crossing her leg's under her, as she sat down on Paige's bed. "But anyway, I can actually create the Electricty... The Professor did an Electro-magnetism experiment, last week. And the reader went off the scale, when I stood neer it." She explained, letting out a little laugh.

"That's sounds pretty cool. Well done." Piper, smiled, as she finally managed to lace up one shoe.

"Hey, you should watch this..." Cabbie added, and Piper, sat up to watch, as she placed the palms of her hands together, and pulled them apart, leaving a small Electrobe atom between her hands.

"Holy shit..." Piper gasped, watching, as the wider Cabbie pulled her hands apart, the bigger it grew.

"But, anyway." Cabbie clapped her hands, together, and the Atom disintergrated, drawing Piper's attention back to Cabbie's face. "I see you and Warren have got pretty close lately." She quirked an eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Oh dont worry... we're just friends." Piper laughed, as she started to lace up her second shoe, better than the first.

"Somehow, I have trouble believing that." She replied, as they both headed out of the door.

Cabbie broke off, and went to talk with Angelo, and Piper made her way to the Gym, where Logan stood, lifting some weight's.

"Nice of you to join me..." He smiled, placing the weight back in it's holder, as he then wiped the sweat away from his face, and began to walk behind her.

A sudden flash image came into Piper's head, and instantly, she dropped down, pushing herself away from Logan's suprise attack.

"Caught you..." She smiled up from the floor, as Logan gave her a helping hand to her feet.


	16. Chapter 16

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 16**

After about Two hour's combat training, Logan and Piper, were sitting down having a rest. "So," Piper huffed. "How am I doing?" She asked.

"Really good actually. I wouldnt of thought it from someone,... of your size." Logan replied.

"And what's wrong with my size?" Piper, playfully defended.

Logan gave her a look. "I dont want to get into a conversation, where it's obviously going to lead to a question, of weather your ass look's big..." He softly chuckled.

"Hey?!" Piper, retorted, and slapped him in the arm. "You know... I could alway's train with Scott... then what would you do with your time?"

"Have fun?" Logan retorted, just as Warren came in the room.

"Warren, hey." Piper gladly greeted getting to her feet.

"Erm... it's started Snowing outside... I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk, or something." He suggested, giving a reassuring glance up at Logan, as he got to his feet.

The Teacher, raised his eyebrow's at the Two, and then gave a little nodd. "Half an Hour." He instructed, as he crossed his arms on his chest, as they walked out. He stood alone, and took in a deep breath, smelling a faint scent somewhere in the distance.

Piper, and Warren walked hand in hand along the border of the mansion, at the very end of the garden, by the surrounding Woodland.

"So then... you got me anything for Christmas? Or did you really forget?" Warren asked.

Piper laughed. "Now that would be telling." She teased, going to pull away, but Warren placed his hands around her waist, stopping her from moving away, and pulled her to him.

"You really are beautifull, Piper..." He admitted, stroking his finger's through her hair, as the Snow settled on the ground around them. He lent in to kiss her, but Alarm siren's started sounding, all around them.

"What the hell is that?!" Piper shouted covering her ear's, just as a figure lept through the tree's, and another fell through from the branches.

"Hello Piper..." Came that voice again.

"Lance? You bastard!" She lept for him, but was held back by Warren, as he gripped her forearm's. "Warren...?" She asked confused. "What are you doing?"

But instead of answering, his body morphed into that of a different shape. That of a Middle-aged woman.

"Ms. Darkholm...." She gasped, as the woman released her.

"Not entirely..." She replied, and morphed once more. Within a matter of seconds a Blue skinned Woman stood there, with a slight smile edged to her lip's. "I am otherwise known as Mystique..." She explained.

Piper, turned to run, but Two strong arm's gripped her from from behind lifting her up. She kicked up with her leg's and screamed. She hit the man behind, her, and he let out a slight roar, which froze Piper completely still.

Once she had regained her senses, she began to struggle again. There was only one person, who's name filled her mind -of whom was sure to hear her. "Logan!!!" She shouted. "Help me!!! Logan-" She was cut off, by the fealing of a small sting in her neck.

Her head began to spin, and she found her eyelid's heavy, as her limbs fell floppy. She managed to pull her head up, just to see Lance stepping back with a needle device in his hand.

"You... bastard-" She managed to weekly say, as her vision faded away, and she remembered no-more.

Sabertooth, nimbly carried Piper in her unconscious state, over his shoulder. The three intruder's, crept back into the forest, and were some way in, when all of a sudden Sabertooth stopped.

"What is it?" Lance asked looking over his shoulder.

Sabertooth simply gave a low growl, dropping Piper on the floor, and turned behind him, looking around. Lance made his way over to Piper's side, checking over her face, and looked up at Sabertooth.

"There was no need to be so rough..." He retorted.

"Shut up." Sabertooth replied, just as a roar could be heard not far off, and a figure came flying through the tree's stabbing Sabertooth in his back.

He let out a yell, spinning round, and grabbing Logan by the scruff of his neck, threw him back into an Oak tree. Logan jumped right up to his feet, bearing his claw's, and evil eyed Sabertooth.

"You dont belong here asshole..." He growled.

"Nor do you." Sabertooth hissed, and stepped forward's, and lept at Logan, who simply ducked from his blow, stabbing him in the groin.

After another yelling session, Sabertooth picked Logan up by his arm, and leg, and spinning round, threw him into the air. Logan hit two or so young tree's, breaking them at impact. But, as he rolled harshley on the ground, his head hit a rock, and he lost all consciousness.

"Let's go..." He heard a faint voice belonging to Mystique, before everything went quiet.


	17. Chapter 17 you know it comes after 16?

**Hey wow! I have a new groupie! Welcome to the fold preciousbabyblue... and yes poor Piper -but dont fret. Here's the next chappie**

**Oh god, I sound like a children's TV presenter! EEK!!!**

** Again, muchos gracias amigo's ... LadyWolfBane, and Transcendental. MWAH! - thats like my trade mark now, dont you think?**

**

* * *

**

X - Angel

**Chapter 17**

Logan awoke in to the familiar surroundings, and the smell of the medical bay in the institute. He was alone, and he grumbly sat up, and rubbed his forehead from where he had hit the stone. He felt the pounding within his skull, which soon subsided, as his healing factor quickened. There was a clean shirt on the bench beside him, and after changing he made his way up to Xavier's office.

"Logan...? Hey, Merry Christmas." Rogue called out to him. She handed out a present, it was a little box, wrapped in stripey blue wrapping paper.

"Erm, ... maybe later, that okay?" He asked.

"Sure." Rogue nodded, a little disheartened. Logan guessed some of the student's didnt know what had happened.

"Logan?" Scott called. He was standing outside Charles' office, waiting for him.

"How do you feel Logan?" Xavier asked as the door closed.

He shrugged in return, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"It turns out, Mystique adopted orphan's -mutant children to be exact." Xavier started. "Piper was once part of her household... along with her brother."

"Right... and they've just decided to take her back?" Logan asked.

"Yes, for one reason or another... Piper told me a few day's ago that they used to make the orphan children commit crimes, and vandalism... and on one of these exploit's her Brother was killed." Xavier paused.

"That was when she ran away." Jean added. "She's Psychic... she get's premonition's.... She saw him die."

"Poor kid." Logan sympathised.

"But that's not all..." Scott said, introducing himself to the conversation. "Warren's missing."

"I think Mystique has done something with him... she was in his form, when they took Piper." Logan added. "Do you think they've taken him aswell?" He asked.

"We're not sure." Xavier said, rejoining the conversation. "None of the student's know of what has happened. The last person to have seen Warren, was Camelia, who was with Piper this morning." He explained. "If that even was Warren."

"So, he's not on school grounds?" Logan asked. He recieved shaken heads from the faculty. "Have you tried Cerebro?"

"We were going to wait untill you woke up, but it was strange... I couldnt find anything." Xavier said, depressivly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere - Piper awoke, fealling softness underneath her weight, and a warm covering, over her torso. She moaned, as her head throbbed, and she pulled her head over her shoulder, as she felt a prescence neer her. She opened her eyes, to have them sting at the light, but she could see a figure sitting beside her, on the bed. They were stroking their finger's through her hair, and saying something to her, but she was still suffering the effect's of the injection, and it took her a few minutes, to realise who it was.

"... your awake." Came a soothing voice.

She slowly pulled herself, to lie on her back, and she lifted her heavy eyelid's, and focused on the figure before her. "Warren...? Is that you?" She mumbled., her voice was course, and her throat was dry.

"Here.. drink some water." He instructed. "It help's..." He shyly smiled passing a tin cup to her lip's, as she took a few sip's from it.

"What day is it?" She asked, her voice, more or less returning to normal.

Warren looked sad. "Christmas day." He gave a light smile, but it soon faded away.

"I'm sorry..." Piper apologised, putting the cup down on the floor. "This is all my fault..." She rested her head in her hands, and the throbbing subsided a little.

She looked up, and noticed her surrounding's. It was a dug out stone cell, with two large circular shaped, metal grid's. One was a door, the other a window. All that the room contained was one bed, and two bucket's. A blanket lay sprawled across the floor, on the other side of the room.

"Did you sleep there?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I had to, they put you in the bed, and I woke up on the floor." He explained. He then noticed the way Piper was staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confused.

"It is really you.. isnt it?" She asked, uncertainty shaking in her voice.

"What do you mean? Ofcourse it's me..." He gently protested.

"He's telling the truth..." Came another voice from just outside of the Doorway.

There stood a young boy, no older than themselves. Flicking a lighter in his hand.

"John? What are you doing here?" Warren gasped.

"He's with us now." Came Lance, from behind him.

"So Magneto's behind all this..." Warren sussed.

"Bingo. He's quick 'aint he Piper?" Lance asked.

Piper shot him a disgusted look. "An improvement to you anyday." She shot back.

John could be heard laughing, as Lance, gritted his teeth, and the ground started to grumble just a bit. "Calm down Lance... she's not worth it." John commented, looking over at Piper.

At this, Warren stood protectively at the door, as if guarding Piper from them. John looked at him, and cowered a little, easily breaking eye contact, as he shuffled his feet. "Come on Lance... leave it." With that he pulled at Lance's arm, and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, walking back to Piper.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've taken worse." She smiled, and lent up against the wall, and patted the space beside her. Waren sat down next to her, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "What do you think will happen now?" She asked, holding his hand.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." He replied. Warren then found himself looking at the bar's on the suggested doorway. "Is there anyway, you could bend those?" He asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I dont know... I'm too tired right now." She whispered dozily. "I think I'm going to take a sleep." She added, pulling the cover's up, as she layed down, and left some room for Warren to lay beside her.

"Your shivering..." Warren commented as he settled himself next to her.

"It's cold... can't you feel the breeze?" She said through chattering teeth.

Warren stood up retrieving the extra blanket from the floor, and tucking it around her body. From his Mutation, he could withstand the temperature, but he lay there, watching Piper, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, as he spread one of his wing's out over her, to provide some extra warmth.


	18. chapter 18

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 18**

By the time Morning had come, Piper found herself, cuddled closely into Warren's chest, as his wing covered her, protecting her from the cold wind. He was asleep, his face set in an Angelic form, with stray strands of blond hair, flecked over his forehead.

Piper reached up to them, and swept them away, as Warren's hand moved up and took hold of her own. His eyes were still closed, but he pressed her palm, to his lip's, and smiled at her, as he slowly flicked his eyes open.

"Morning..." He whispered. "Are you warm enough?" He asked concerned.

Piper nodded. "I'm fine... thankyou." She smiled back, but then the memory of her surrounding came back to her, and the smile faded. "I wish we were back at the institute... do you think they'll be looking for us?" She asked.

"Most probably..."

"They wont find us..."

"What makes you think that?" Warren asked.

"I dont know... I just have a really bad fealing about it."

"Wakey, wakey, comrades!" Came Lance's voice from the doorway. "Breakfast is served..." He called, and from that, a sloppy bowl of porridge was stuck through the bar's.

Warren rolled over, and stood up.

"See you real soon..." Lance snarled, and dissapeared.

"What do you think he ment by that?" Warren asked.

"I have no idea..." Piper said shaking her head. She crawled off of the bed, and retrieved the bowl. "We had better eat this I suppose... better than nothing." She said, and dipped her finger's into the mixture, scooping it into her mouth.

Warren did the same, and after a while, the pair began to feel a little lightheaded. Piper walked over to the window, breathing in deeply, hearing her heart beat in her eardrum. As she rested her head against the steel bar's, she saw the landscape start to sway from side to side. She glanced over her shoulder at Warren, who was on his knee's, leaning against the bed, obviously fealing the same notion of sickness as her. She saw him pick up the bowl, looking at it disgustingly, before throwing it to the far side of the wall. Before long. within a few seconds, she fell into a deep sleep.

The bar's bent themselves away, giving enough room for Sabertooth, to walk into the cell, and carry Piper out. He was under the scrutinising eye of Magneto, who stood, and watched, placing the bar's back into their original form. He took a unpleasant look at Warren, as he layed face down on the floor, and walked off.

Piper awoke, to a putrid smell overpowering her senses, as it woke her up. She was sitting strapped into a metal chair, with a Velcro band across her forehead, and also seperate ones restraining her hands, and feet.

"Nice of you to join us..." Magneto commented, as he stood infront of her. Piper found it hard to talk, but soon let out a slight groan. Magneto let out a soft laugh. "It's no use talking my dear. Charles cannot hear you now."

With that, he signaled his finger in the direction of Mystique, who stood a few meter's away, at a control panel. A massive surge of electricity was shot through Piper's body, through little electrodes, placed on her skin.

"What do you want?" She gasped, as she gritted her teeth.

"We want you to come back to us Piper... or should I use the name Hendrix, perhap's... as that is your 'real' name."

"Not any more..." She growled, and another surge of Electricity. She let out an almighty scream, as John couldnt watch anymore, and turned away.

"Hey, where are you going? This is the best bit..." Lance said as he caught his arm.

John gave him a threatening look, and looked down at Lance's hand. He released it, and John met his eyes once more. "Not really my thing." With that, John left.

Magneto kept talking to Piper, and electricuting her, if she didnt answer to what he wanted.

"Come back into the fold Piper." He ordered.

"Never!" A gut wrenching scream awoke Warren, with a start.

He ran over to the barred door's, and gripped at the cold steel. "Piper?!" He shouted.

Another scream, more louder and painfull than the last. With this almighty yell, the wall's started to shake, and chip's off from the ceiling began to fall off, and bounce across the floor.

_"Professor Xavier, please.... we need your help!"_ Warren shouted in his mind. _"Please! Charles, you have to help! They're hurting her!"_

Meanwhile, Xavier, Ororo, Jean, Scott, and Logan, were standing around in his office.

"Have you tried, tracking their footstep's?" Scott asked, glancing over at Logan.

Logan shot him a look. "I'm not a bloodhound. I dont go crawling around on all fours."

"You sure about that?" Scott replied.

"Children please?!" Ororo broke the argument. "Professor, what do you think we should do?" She asked turning round to Charles.

"Charles?" Jean asked worried, as suddenly Xavier covered his ear's, and lent forwards in his chair. "What is it?" She asked, as Scott pulled him back to sit upright.

"It's Warren... I can hear him... he's too loud, I cant talk to him." He explained in short gasp's.

Jean knelt down, and placed her index finger's on her temples, and closing her eyes, concentrated hard. _"Warren?"_ She called. There was no reply. _"Warren, answer me."_

Warren stood there pulling at the bar's, screaming in his mind for anyone to help, and shouting Piper's name aloud.

_"Warren can you hear me?"_ Came an echoed voice, faintly in the back of his mind.

"Miss Grey?" He asked, turning around in his cell. With realisation, he rolled his eyes, and spoke in his head. _"Miss Grey, is that you?"_ He asked.

Jean let out a sigh in Xavier's office, as thing's returned to normal. _"Yes Warren, it's me... you gave the Professor a bit of a headache though."_ She said lightly.

_"They've taken myself and Piper,... and now they have Piper, and I think their hurting her. I can hear her screaming! You have to help!"_ He panicked.

Everyone in Xavier's office saw the look of frustration on Jean's face, as she furrowed her brow.

_"Warren... you must calm down."_ Came Xavier's voice, setting himself into a trance. _"Tell us where you are."_

_"I dont know... I just woke up here this morning, and Piper was with me... now they've got her, and I cant get out..."_ Warren started to get hysterical.

_"Calm down Warren, your getting irrational. It's hard to follow your thought's..."_ Xavier told him. Jean however was concentrating on his location, and as Scott handed her a peice of paper and a pen, she began to randomly write some number's, and names.

Jean set the pen down, and Scott looked at it. "We've got their location." He commented, and himself, and Logan rushed out of the room, going downstair's.

_"Warren..."_ Xavier continued. _"We know where you are, do you hear me?"_

_"Yes..."_ Warren answered. He was now sitting before the barred doorway. Set tear's, lined his cheeks, as everything around him was silent. _"It's all quiet now... "_ He thought to himself, not realising Xavier would have heard him.

_"We're going to be there as soon as Possible. Just hold tight Warren. We're coming for you."_ Xavier finished, and broke the connection.

The Professor looked at Jean worridly. "What is it?" She asked.

"Piper..." He replied. "Hurry, they need you." He instructed, as he followed Jean, and Ororo run down to the ready room.

"Professor?" Rogue called out jogging over to him from the T.V lounge. "What's going on?" She asked, as she noticed everyone had gone downstair's.

"There seems to be a situation... Warren and Piper have been kidnapped..." He was hestitant to say whom by.

"Why?" She gasped after the inital shock of two of her friends being kidnapped. "Who would do such a thing...?" She asked, just as Kurt walked up behind her.

"Magneto..." He watched as Rogue's eyes grew wider. "I apologise for not saying anything sooner, Rogue. But given your past history with him, I thought it better for you to leave out this mission. If that's perfectly alright with you." He explained.

She slacked her shoulder's a bit, and let out a sigh, thinking of what had happened before. She ran a finger through the white streak in her hair. He was responsible for that, and regrettably, she agreed to stay behind.

"Thankyou,... I'm hopefull, you could keep this to yourself?" He asked, in his kind way. Rogue nodded, and walked off, slowly.

Kurt was left to stand there, having heard the whole conversation. "So Magneto has just taken Piper, for no reason at all?" He asked.

"Well, Piper was once under Mystique's tutorlidge. Therefore making her part of his Brotherhood." Xavier started. Kurt listened intently, as they made their way over to the Elevator. "Of what I gather, he wants her back."


	19. Chapter 19

**To my LadyWolf.... I was thinking about resurecting Alexis (Piper's brother), but then I kinda got confused as to how -whether to have him as a goodie, or a baddy... but it all became far too complicated for my wee lil' brain to comprehend! Heh heh heh**

**Maybe though... I did find a sequel I had started to write - might work on that but possibly in the future. Got full time Art course at college - which is mental! I was being taught how to Graffiti today.... How cool is that?!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I also have a part time job -of which I totally screwed up the till today... soo embarrasing.**

**I'm not a vandal.... well, maybe in my head... hmm - I'll get back to you on that one. Lol.**

****

* * *

X - Angel

**Chapter 19**

Warren sat still leaning up against the metal bar's. He lifted his eyes, as he saw a figure approach.

"What do you want?" He asked miserably, as John sat himself down the other side.

He shrugged his shoulder's. "When I joined... I knew Magneto was bad... but I didnt expect this." He explained.

"Yeah, well... Welcome to the real world." Warren said cold heartedly. John looked a little hurt, but Warren dismissed it. "You brought it all on yourself you know..." He said.

John glared at him, and then jumped to his feet, and began to walk off.

"John, wait!" Warren called after him, but he made no signs of stopping. "Pyro?" He asked, with an almost pleading look in his eyes. He turned around, to see Warren pushing his whole body up against the bar's. "What have they done to her?" He asked.

Pyro slowly looked back, looking Warren in the eye. "I dont know." He said solemly, and walked off.

"What do you mean you dont know?! You were there, I know you were!" Warren shouted after him, just as a fist thumped him from the shadow's.

"Keep it down." Growled Sabertooth, as he stood guard.

Warren retreated, rubbing his hand against his chest, where he was hit, and sat beside the window, overlooking the foggy surrounding's.

Unknown to him, the X-Jet had just settled down, not far away from Magneto's secret lair. "Which way?" Logan asked, trying to clear some of the fog from infront of his face.

"This way..." Came Jean's voice, from ahead.

"Oh well that's just great, 'cause I cant see a damn thing." He commented.

He heard Storm let out a little chuckle. "Come on Wolverine,... this way." She said, and gripped onto his wrist walking infront of him.

They came upon a small cave entrance, which opened up into what was a tunnel. Scott ran his gloved hand over the wall. "Iron Ore." He commented. Logan nodded, and continued to walk on.

Scott and Jean, headed the company, then Logan, and last of all, Ororo and Kurt, followed behind.

"Storm, any chance of you conducting some light?" Logan asked, and was met by a small hovering, lightening globe infront of his face. "Thanks..."

"That wasn't me..." Storm replied.

The company immediatly, turned back to look at the entrance. A figure stood there, shadowed by the White air behind them.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" Scott ordered, holding his hand up to his visor.

The lighteing ball hovered back to it's creator, resting upon their hand, showing their face. "Cabbie?" Kurt spluttered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry... I stole on board. I heard what had happened, and I thought I could help." She replied, innocently enough.

Logan sighed. "Well get inside, before anyone see's you." He said, and pulled her up toward's him. "You stay with me... dont go wondering off." He ordered, pointing his finger at her.

"Would you like to hold my hand aswell?" She asked. Jean and Scott exchanged amused look's. "See,... I'm not a Child." She argued her case.

"Can we please carry on... this is not the time." Storm said, breaking up the argument.

"Well you just remember what I said..." Logan said close to her ear.

"Ditto." Cabbie replied.

The group came to a stop. Two tunnel's, one left, one right.

"We'll go this way..." Logan said, as he took a sniff of the left hall.

"Okay, then we go this way." Scott said, pulling Jean subtly to his side.

"What about us? Shouldn't we stay in even group's?" Kurt asked, meaning himself and Storm.

"I dont need back up. We'll be fine." Logan looked over at Scott.

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Logan can handle himself. Come on, let's go." He ordered, and wandered off to the right.

Logan and Cabbie came across a small room. It looked like an office. It was lined with Alluminium desk's along one side, and a circular barred window lay in the wall, overlooking the shore below.

A slight wimpering could be heard, and behind a desk sat Piper. Her head in her hands, as she was crying.

"Piper?!" Cabbie called out, and went to walk towards her, but Logan held her back. "What?" She whispered. He simply shook his head, pushing her behind him, and stepped forward.

"Hey, hotshot..." He said cautiously, walking forward.

Piper looked up, tear's were streaming down her face. "Oh Logan... thankgod you found me!" She wept, standing up, and hugging him.

Logan looked down at her, and made no intent to react to her action's. He took a simple sniff, and pushed her away.

"Logan..?" Piper asked confused, looking up at him. He simply thrust her away from him.

Cabbie looked on in shock. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Yes Logan..." Piper said, and smiled dryly at him. "What are you doing?" With that, her shape morphed to that of Mystique.

Warren still sat beside the window, when he heard footstep's approaching, and Sabertooth exchanging words with someone. He scrambled to his feet, moving towards the door.

"You've got a visitor." Came Lance's snarly voice. He moved to the side, to show Piper standing behind him.

Her eyes were distinctly in her angered Mettalic black state, and she had dried blood, in the coner of her mouth, aswell as numerous amounts of small cut's and bruises on her arm's.

"Piper?!" He gasped, as she stepped forward. "Your alright..." He whispered taking her face in her hands.

She simply looked at him, with no emotion in her face, as she lightly placed her hand against his chest, causing him to fly back, and slide across the floor.

She swept both her hands to the side, with minimal effort, and the metal bar's slowly parted way's for her to step inside. She turned around to to the other two. "Leave us." She simply said, in a flat, but authoritive tone.

* * *

**P.S. Dont you just hate those day's where, anything, and 'everthing' can and will go wrong!**

**I've ha a few minor ones 'back in the day' (lol)... but nothing compared to the other day, my god!**

**I kept dropping things at work, I kept tripping up on things, or walking into them, I kept giving people the wrong change (grr), of which wall all putting me in a bad mood - as you can imagine.**

**AND to top it all off, after 'finally' getting my wages, I went to fill my car up with fuel. So, as you do, put the nozzle in, and squeeze the trigger.**

** The damn thing spat at me, and I had to put my finger down the little tunnel thingy, as there is a little flap - so the fuel could reach the tank. So my finger, my foot, and myself just in general stank of fuel. Niiiiiiiice**

**So, after ptting in Eleven pence worth in, I went and paid. Realisingonly a few minutes later after talking to my mate who works at the station... I had put Eleven pence worth od Diesel in my car! Judging in mind, I have a 1.1 ltr 'Petrol' car.... GRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Sorry about that.... just had to get it out of my system. Feel sorry for me...! lol. MWAH**


	20. chapter 20

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 20**

"You alway's know it's me, don't you Logan?" Mystique asked. "How do you tell?"

Logan glared at her, as he beared his claw's. "It's your stench." He gruffly commented.

Mystique pulled a sarcastic sympathetic look, and glanced over at Cabbie. "What's this? You got yourself a girlfriend?" She asked.

Logan looked over at the woman, just as she flinched. "Look out!" She shouted, as a blow came to the side of his head. He fell to the floor, and rolled over onto his stomach.

Jumping up, Mystique lept for him, as he pushed her back into a desk, sending a bottle of Water spilling over the floor. The two carried on fighting, giving as good as they got.

Cabbie, pushed herself into a corner, retreating from the battle, and looked around the room in a mean to help. That was when her eyes laid down upon the floor. It was riddled with Water.

"Mystique!" She called, above them. Both Wolverine and Mystique froze. Cabbie was holding up an Electrobe Atom in her hand, ready to throw it at the Blue skinned Woman.

"Cabbie stay out of this..." Logan growled.

"No... we do this together Wolverine." She said, distracting Mystiques attention, as she looked at Logan, just as Cabbie centered her attention to the floor where Logan guessed her plan.

Cabbie threw the Electron as hard as she could, just as she fell down, resting her bare fingered hands on the floor. Mystique dropped down also, ducking from the missile, as Logan jumped up clinging onto the Window, as a surge of electricity was transmitted from Cabbie's hand, through the Water, burning into Mystiques skin, untill she was unconscious.

Camelia sat there, out of breath, trying to regain her strength, after Mystique had passed out.

"Is it safe?" He asked. Cabbie nodded, taking in a deep breath. Logan hopped down from the window, and knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Cabbie nodded, pulling her fringe back round her ear. "Yeah... I think so."

Meanwhile, Ororo, Kurt, Scott, and Jean were still exploring the tunnel's. "This is useless, maybe we should just head back the way we came." Scott commented, getting sick of not seeing an end to the tunnel.

"No, wait." Jean said, walking ahead. "I think I can see something..." With that, she trotted ahead, and disapeared into the wall.

"Jean?" Scott called out.

Jean's head popped out. "It's okay... there's a door. But it's locked." She said, pulling, and pushing at the large Metal door.

"Stand back." Scott said, pulling everyone back with him, as he set his Visor, onto a Low-to-medium setting.

The door, flew back from it's hinges, and Kurt teleported ahead. "It's clear." He said, as he took a look around. The distinct smell of Brimstone could be smelt around them. The pathway, turned left, and right.

"We could go this way." Kurt said, stepping into the right tunnel, as Scott nodded in agreement.

"Jean and I will head this way then..." Scott replied.

"Goodluck." Jean smiled, as they dissapeared into the darkness.

Elsewhere.

"Piper...?" Warren tried to catch his breath, as he tried to pick himself up from the floor.

"What's wrong with you idiot's... I told you to leave me alone with him." Piper growled, over at Sabertooth and Lance.

"Jeez, chill Hendrix." Lance commented. "Man, your lil' girl sure know's how to boss people around." He said, as they turned around, looking up at Sabertooth.

"What's gotten into you Piper? What have they done...?" Warren pleaded looking up at her.

Piper simply looked over at the door untill Sabertooth, and Lance were out of hearing distance. She quickly dropped down to her knee's, and shut her eyes, momentarily.

"Oh god Warren, I'm so sorry!" She apologised, opening her eyes to their original colour. "I didn't want to hurt you... I had to make them believe me." She pleaded.

Warren looked at her, as he knelt infront of her. He cupped her fce in his hands examining her face. "It is you..." He whispered, and before Piper could reply, he passionatly kissed her, before pulling away. "I thought they had killed you..." He whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arm's around her.

"They wouldnt have done that." She said, as he pulled away. She stroked her hand down his face. "We had best get out of here..." She said light-heartedly, and pulled him to his feet.

Jean, and Scott came upon a large dug out cave, lit only by small light's, planted into the walls. They could see below them the surface of a lake, of which before them outstretched a long bridge. Scott was about to walk further, when Jean's arm pulled him back.

_"Someone's coming."_ She told him, in her mind.

_"Who? And how many?"_ Scott asked, alway's the militant.

_"It's John..."_

_"Pyro?!"_ Scott exclaimed, defening Jean, as she raised her hands up to her ears.

"I'm sorry..." He apologised, just as Jean pulled them back into the shadow of the tunnel.

Footstep's could be heard coming, as Magneto and Pyro walked foreward ahead of them. "What do you think she'll do to them?" Pyro asked, with a sly grin, at the corner of his mouth.

"Why..." Magneto smiled turning around. "Kill them ofcourse." With that, he sweeped his cape over his arm, and strode off, leaving Pyro where he stood. But, suddenly he stopped.

"Oh and Miss Grey..." He called aloud. Jean's heart rose to her throat. "As I have said to Charles... it's useless to try and read my mind." He said, turning to look in the two X-Men's direction, as he pointed to his helmet.

Pyro brought out his lighter, and lit up a small fireball in his hand. Magneto looked at him impressed, which made John smile.

A slight rumble to the ground could be felt around them, and Magneto smiled. "Ahh... It seems your other party has been found." He raised his hand, in the direction of the couple, and tore away at some of the tunnel wall, revealing the Two. "Pyro?" Magneto asked expectantly. John nodded, as Eric walked off.

"John... dont do it." Cyclop's tried to negotiate.

"Oh please!" Pyro smirked, as he threw the fireball at them. Jean just about managed to jump to safety, as it just missed her head. She stood up, and held both of her hands infront of her, aiming them at Pyro.

"What are you going to do Miss Grey?" He teased. "Freeze me?" He asked, lighting up another fireball, just as Jean reached one hand to her temple, encasing herself in a protective telekinetic caccoon, whilst with the other concentrated, on the darkened Lake beneath them.


	21. chapter 21

**I am very sorry for not updating that much this week -I'm exhausted. To top of a good week -the begining seeing me trying to put Diesel in my car,... has now ended with having a sprained wrist! Grrr... what can I say "-I suffer fo my art". Its because of all those damn spray can's you know, tut, sigh -ah well. I suppose tomorrow I could be hit a bus...**

**Although,... (heh heh heh) my luck could change. Just down from where I work there is a charity car wash, by none other than our very own local firemen!!!!!!!!!!!! and believe me.... my car needs a good clean -its absolutely nothing to do with the firemen at all. (evil grin)**

**Anywho's... LadyWolf -thanking you. I dont think I could let Piper go evil. I like her too much. But we'll see.**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 21**

Jean concentrated hard, as numerous amounts of Fireball's hit the caccoon, that encircled, herself and Cyclops. Pyro stopped suddenly, with a large Fireball at his disposal, waiting to be released in his hand's. He heard something, distinctly below him, and before he knew it, the water in the lake below him, divided into two large, growing tidal wave's, descending down upon him.

He froze in his step's, too frightened to move, as the Fireball extinguished itself. He tried to protect himself from the blow, by covering his arms against his face. But his expectancy did not come. He looked up, to see the two wall's of water, had frozen in mid-flight, and were just a few meter's from his form.

_"You have a choice Pyro..."_ Jean told him.

"I wont go back, my place is here. This is where I belong!" He shouted back at her.

_"So be it."_ She said, just as the two cascading wave's began to fall.

But then, they began to funnel themselves, into two giant Vortex's. The two whirlpool's, swept their way around him, inching themselves neer him, and then swaying away, only to return a few seconds later.

Pyro was trapped, unable to think what to do. Jean could feel his panick rising, as he let out a yell.

"Magneto!" He shouted, back at the point to where Eric was last seen.

The Vortex's descended, crashing against one another, and taking the bridge of which Pyro was standing down with it. John had just enough time, to cling his finger's to the neerest ledge, before he felt a growing power beneath him. He looked up amaised to see Magneto hovering above him, with his hands outraised.

"If I were you Miss. Grey, I wouldnt try to use your Power's on me... for I am in complete control... and you do not affect me what so ever." Magneto said, as John reached infront of him, as they were taken to the far side of the cave.

Within, a few second's part of the ceiling began to fall, and crumble, landing into the deep turbulant water below.

Ororo and Kurt however were set upon by a trap. Storm was walking ahead in the tunnel, and walked into a trip-wire. Nightcrawler's reflexes were just fast enough for him, to Teleport her ahead a few meter's, as the floor gave way beneath them, where they had just been standing.

"That was close..." Kurt sighed, relieved.

"Too close." Storm added, just as a hand, lurched out of a doorway they had not seen, and pulled Storm back by her shoulder. Again Kurt teleported, into the room, just to reapear to kick Sabertooth in the back, before dissapearing again. Sabertooth, spun round, only to hear the familiar 'Bamf!' as Storm dissapeared behind him.

"I got him... they wont be leaving us this early." Lance swiped, as Kurt and Storm reappeared. "You obviously havn't met 'The Avalanche' yet..." He grinned, fiercly moving his hand's infront of him, as segments of the wall, shot out, pelting themselves at the Two intruder's. Kurt was struck to the head, and knocked unconscious.

The wall's were heard to rumble, as Avalanche looked around cautiously. But, Sabertooth took his chance, taking hold of Storm, by the neck, as he had alway's hungered to do, after so long a time.

"By the way... you still owe me that Scream." He snarled, as the wall began to crumble. "Avalanche?!" He growled, turning around to Lance.

"Dude, I'm sorry... guess this place is more unstable than I thought." He excused himself, as the smell of Brimstone entered his nose. He had failed to hear Kurt teleport, and within a portion of a second, he was hanging from the ceiling, with Kurt, gripped to the wall, holding Lance by his feet.

"Let me go you freak!" He protested, as he saw a white set of teeth, grin in the shadow's, and a pair of bright yellow eyes begin to glow.

"If you say so..." Nightcrawler replied, and let go. Lance descended to the floor, his mutation spiraled out of control, as the wall's moved around them, dropping chipping's, and numerous stones, against the floor.

Sabertooth was watching, whilst all this happend, and turned back around, to let out a snarl, as for a split second, a Blue shadow crossed his face. And with the shadow gone, so was Storm.

"Piper wait... where are we going?" Warren gasped pulling her to a halt, elsewhere in the maze.

"I know the exit is around here... I just can't exactly remember where. This place has changed." She huffed, as they walked through a steel doorway, into a dug-out room. Little did they know, that Logan and Cabbie were only down the hallway.

"We're not going to find it at this rate-" Warren stopped dead, and listened to the groaning noice around them. Piper, and himself watched as the wall's, began to shake, around them, and a large crack, shot through one of the wall's.

Piper let out a scream, as she jumped, missing a large section of the ceiling, as it just missed her.

"It must be Lance... he's bringing the place down!" She shouted over the increasing noice.

"What are we going to do?! We have to get out!" Warren shouted in reply.

"There's no time,.. we wont make it."

Warren looked at her, tear's were swelling in her eyes, as she brought herself into his arm's, and held him tight. He looked down at her, as he saw, tiny minute black clouds form in her eyes, and slowly they fogged to her angered Metallic black state, and she rested her head against his shoulder's, squeezing her arms around him.

Storm, and Nightcrawler appeared in the X-Jet, waiting outside. Professor Xavier was sitting in the Cockpit, with the engines roaring.

"We have to move back... the Island's collapsing." Storm said, moving into the co-pilot's seat.

"What about the other's?" Kurt asked, strapping himself into the seat behind Xavier, who sat in the Pilot's seat.

"They should be fine... I'll keep hold of them." Xavier said, as he kept a mental link with the six of his Pupil's left inside, as he moved the Jet to a safer, further Loacation.


	22. chapter 22

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 22**

As the wall's started to fall in even bigger chunks around them, Warren distinctly saw an eerie blue tinge absorb into the confined space around them. With this image, came a fealling of sheer weightlessness, as Piper, began to slowly move upward's, from his grip.

She still held him close, but he could see her brow furrowing, as she set up the anti-gravitational guard against them both. Her hair began to stand on end, alike to his own. He watched as massive boulder's dropped from above, and bounced off from the field. Then, after a while, all went black.

Logan knelt over Cabbie, as she tried to regain her breath. "Thanks." Logan said as he smiled at her, she was about to reply, when an almighty 'Crack' could be heard, and half the ceiling collapsed down upon them. Logan instinctively shielded Cabbie from the falling rubble, pulling her underneeth him, as the rock's fell down upon his back, displacing numerous amounts of his bones.

Jean, and Scott huddled themselves into a corner, as Jean still held up the protective Coccoon around themselves. They watched, as large portion's of rock fell into the Lake.

Xavier, Ororo, and Kurt, watched in horror from the X-Jet, as a whole segment of the island slid down into the water below, taking away most of the rock's from which they had unwittingly known to have fallen against Logan.

The Wolverine was the first to recover, as he found his strength, waiting a few mintues after his bones had replaced themselves into their proper joints. Pushing away some of the lighter stones, that layed upon his back. He looked down to see Cabbie below him. She had a graze to her head, and lay with her eyes closed.

"Camelia...?" He whispered, checking her pulse, and patting her lightly on the cheek to rouse her. She gave a little groan, as she pulled her head up.

"Wolverine?" She moaned, as she rubbed her face with her hand.

Dust filled the air, and both of them, were covered in loose dirt. "Are you okay?" Logan asked her, as he pulled away some of the rock's from her stomach. Mystique was no where to be seen.

"No..." She winced, as she tried to move. "It's my leg..." She said. Logan looked down, to see her leg had a large cut in it, and blood was seeping through her trouser's. "I'll be alright... it's probably just broken." She gave a brave smile. "...Thankyou."

Logan gave her a slight grin. "Call it even." He tried to stand to his feet, but found the floor to move, and stayed still. "What do you reckon?" He asked looking down at her.

"Could risk it, I suppose." Cabbie said, wincing again, as she pulled her leg to sit up. "Eww..." She commeneted looking down at the lasseration.

"Here... take off your Sweater." Logan said, moving himself slowly down beside her.

"Excuse me?" Cabbie asked sounding insulted, not undertsanding.

"I'm going to wrap it around the wound. Slow the bleeding." He replied, and held out his hand. "Your sweater?" He asked impatiently.

He watched as she pulled it over her head, to reveal a strappy T-Shirt, with a star on it. "Cute." He commented, as he wrapped the jumper around her leg. Her eyes watered, but she had to clench her teeth, to stop from crying out. "How's that?" Logan asked, once finished..

"Better,... I think." She said, and took a look behind them, as to where the open Sea could be seen. She squinted her eyes to focus on an object, in the distance. "What is that?" She asked, looking hard.

Logan looked over her shoulder, as he helped her get to her feet. "I think... that's the X-Jet." He said, and within no more than a second, Nightcrawler appeared.

"Elf, take her back to the Jet will you? I'm going to carry on looking." Logan said and began to walk on.

Kurt gave him an annoyed look. "Professor Xavier said, that about Two-Hundred yard's up the tunnel, there is a room to your right. You may have some trouble getting into it though." He explained. "Warren, and Piper should be in there."

Logan nodded, and was about to leave when Cabbie called out to him. "Logan?" He turned around. "You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Fine." He shot her a smile, to make her blush, and then in the blink of an eye, Cabbie found herself in the Jet, being set down into one of the chair's. She was relieved to see Xavier's face, for he had known that she had stolen onboard the jet.

Jean sat with her head against Scott's chest. They were unscaved, but their entrance had been cut off, and they were stranded. Jean let down the Coccoon type guard, and looked around.

"Jeez... it's like an Earthquake hit this place." Scott gasped, struggling to his feet.

"It did... in a sense." Jean turned to look at him. "It was a Mutant..."

Scott stood next to her. "Are you hurt?" He asked, placing his arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head. "No... I just hope John wasn't hurt, that's all." She admitted.

Scott gave her a reasurring hug. "I'm sure everyone's fine." He made Jean smile, and gave her a kiss. "Have you tried to reach the Professor yet?" He asked.

"I was just going to." Jean replied, and concentrated on her telepathic abilities. _"Charles?"_

_"Yes Jean, I'm here... I thought I'd lost you for a second."_ Came Xavier's reply.

_"Our entrance is caved in. Is there any other way out?"_

_"I could see if Kurt was willing to try... are either of you injured. I have temporarily lost all contact with everyone."_ Xavier replied.

_"We're both fine. We just want to find Piper and Warren and make our way home."_

_"I'll see what I can do."_ Xavier ended, and Jean turned back round to Cyclop's.

"He's working on it." She gave a little smile, and sat herself back down, on the floor.

Logan ran up the tunnel, carefull in some places where to put his footing. Soon enough he came across the large steel door, and pushed at it to open. It was jammed shut, from the cave in on the other side.

Flicking out his claw's on his right hand, he stabbed though the metal, and continued to claw his way through, untill a section big enough for him to climb through emerged.

Some of the smaller rock's, tumbled their way out of the hole in the door, as Logan frantically half pulled away, and half destroyed the solid matter, barring his way in.


	23. Chapter 23 Eek!

**Well thankfully dudes -my loyal reviewer's that is. My wrist is getting better. Having it strapped up for three day's sure has helped... I can open door's with my right hand again. Yay!**

**Have you any idea how difficult it is to open doors with your left hand... huh.**

**Well Transcendental, sorry about the typo - I put it down to my half Kentish, half Devonian accent. lol**

**And my LadyWolfBane... you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Muchos Gracias! (I dont speak no spanish,... but I'm pretty sure that is probably mis-spelt)**

**lol, as I'm writing this, the film of 'The King and I' is on... quite good for an oldie. Oh well, on with the story! MWAH**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 23**

"Piper?! You in here?!" Logan yelled.

"Logan?" Came a faint voice, but not of that belonging to Piper.

"Warren? Is that you?!" He shouted, as he momentarily stopped digging.

"Yes! We're caved in!" Came his reply.

"Well I had gathered that..." Logan sighed under his breath. "Hang on! I'm going to get you out!" He shouted back.

"You need a hand?" Came Scott's voice, from further up the tunnel, as himself and Jean arrived.

"Better late than never..." Logan quipped, as he just about managed to make enough room to step inside the doorway.

"Stand back... I'll blast our way through." Cyclop's stated, raising his hand to his Visor.

"No Scott - wait." Jean protested. "If you use your visor to blast away the rock, it might crush Warren and Piper." She explained.

"So what? We keep going by hand?" Logan asked.

"Just hang on a minute." Jean said closing her eyes, and started to communicate with Warren. "Okay..." She sighed, raising her head a second later. "Go for it."

"Your sure?" Logan asked.

Jean nodded, as Scott opened his visor up to a medium setting, and split up some of the larger rock's, and boulder's. Logan pushed them aside, aswell as Jean moving them with her power's, also stabilising certain area's, she wasn't sure could handle the strain.

At last they made a breakthrough, as with a combined effort, one side of the fallen rock's and debris, encasing the student's, fell apart. It revealed, Warren inside with his arm's, and wing's wrapped around Piper's body.

"Warren... are you alright?" Scott asked, walking ahead.

"I'm fine... it's Piper..." He explained, folding his wings back behind him, as she was leaning into his chest. "She lost consciousness, about a minute ago." He explained, as she just fell limp from his grip, Logan just caught her. The Wolverine noticed then, that she still wore the Ballet shoe's he had given her, two day's ago.

"It's alright, I got her." He said, moving out onto the ledge of the tunnel, to where the X-Jet, was hovering, with the ramp down.

"Get in!" Shouted Storm from above.

Jean went first, as Logan followed. They set Piper down on the floor, as Jean looked over her.

"Oh my god, Piper...?" Cabbie gasped, turning around in her seat.

She saw Logan kneeling over her, keeping her still with the motion of the Jet, as Warren stood at her feet looking quite helpless.

"How bad is she hurt?" Xavier asked, as Scott supported him into a different seat, so as he could Pilot the Jet.

"I wont know for sure, untill I get her back to the institute." Jean commented.

Storm resumed her position as the Co-Pilot, and everyone took their seat's. Within an hour, they were rushing Piper down to the Medical bay, and Jean took control from there.

Professor Xavier saw to Cabbie's leg, and sterilised the wound, before placing Tweanty-Five stitches into her leg, and wrapping it up in a bandage. For the time being, she had to keep the weight off of it, and use the aid of crutches.

Later on in the night, Camelia sat herself on one of the large sofa's, and sat in thought. Her crutches, were supported up against the arm to the Furniture, as she ran her finger's, across the metal frame. She heard footstep's approaching, and then all of a sudden Logan slumped himself down beside her, having previously spent the majority of his time looking over Piper.

"How is she doing?" Cabbie asked concerned.

He rubbed at his face, and let out a sigh. "Jean say's she should be fine... Piper's never used her power's for that extent of time before. Wiped her out." He said, and made a hand guesture, of sweeping out infront of him.

Cabbie let out a smirk. "That's good,... you look tired - Maybe you should get some rest aswell." She suggested to him.

"Maybe..." He shrugged his shoulder's. "How about you?"

"Well..." Cabbie raised her eyebrow's, looking at the stairs. "I have yet to tackle the stair's."

"Why not use the elevator... thats what it's there for." Logan said looking over at her.

"Nah..." Cabbie shook her head and smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a fear of elavators." She let out an embarrased smirk.

Logan shrugged, as he stood up. "Fair enough. Guess I'll have to do it myself." He smiled.

Cabbie was about to ask him what he ment, untill his placed an arm behind her back, and then other under her leg's, sweeping her up in his arm's, and carried her to her room.

They got to the door, and Logan walked in, placing Cabbie down on her bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He said, and with that - Leaving Cabbie clueless, he darted back down the stair's and reamerged a few minutes later, with her crutches.

"Thank's." Cabbie sat pulling herself further up her bed. Logan turned to leave. "Don't go..." She said, and squeezed her eye's shut, in realisation to what she had just said. She pushed herself to continue. "Stay,... only for a little bit... I could do with the company." She said, and could feel colour rise to her face, as the inside's of her cheeks began to burn inside her mouth.

Logan stood at the doorway, contemplating whether to or not. He shut the door, and returned to Cabbie's bed, and sat down beside her.

"You want to see what's on?" She asked reaching towards the remote control.

"Sure..." Logan shrugged, as he made himself compfortable.

A cartoon flicked on the screen. Cabbie let out a laugh. "Can you believe they play this stuff, at this time?" She chuckled, and looked over at Logan.

He slowly turned to look at her, and shook his head slightly. Their gaze from one another refused to part, as they both uncontrollably found their heads willing themselves towards each other. Soon they found their lip's to touch, and then continued to kiss rather passionatly.

"Wait... stop." Cabbie gasped pulling away from him. Logan watched, almost embarrased, as his eyes darted away, and he bowed his head. To his suprise she turned the remote towards the Television, and turned it off

* * *

Okay, so I got them to kiss... now I am tempted to update the next chapter aswell... but then I am also tempted not too. Hmm...


	24. Chapter 24 only Six chappies left

****

**My god Lady Wolf... that was a fast review. I only loaded chappie 23 about five mins ago... huh. And they say it takes 24hrs to load -they're wrong!**

**On another note... I'm taking it your American (sorry if you not...) but I was wondering what a, er 'schmore' is? I've probably spelt that wrong, but i'm pretty sure is pronounced like that.**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 24**

Warren sat beside Piper's bed, in the Medical bay, holding her hand. Jean had told him, if there was any change in her condition to call her immediatly. She had since set up another bed for herself, and was currently sleeping there.

It was neering Three in the morning, and Warren was just dropping off to sleep. He tried desperatly to keep his eye's open, but found it hard to resist.

He awoke, a few hours later, to have Jean slowly nudging his arm. "What is it?" He asked dozily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Someone wants to say hello." She fondly smiled at him, as he shot up, out of his seat, and looked over to Piper, who was now awake.

"Hey? How do you feel?" He asked, regaining hold of her hand.

Piper, drew in a breath. She still looked pretty tired. "Like I've been hit by a truck... but better than I was, I take it. Otherwise, I wouldnt be down here." She smiled, as she glanced around her surroundings.

"Well, we're back at the institute now. Your in good hands." Warren smiled. He watched then, as Piper fell back asleep, and he looked up to Jean with a slight worried expression to his face.

"It's alright." Jean whispered. "She's going to be a little week for a day or Two. We'll move her back into her bedroom later in the Morning." Jean explained.

It was neering Nine o'clock in the Morning, before Piper re-awoke. She looked down to her right, to see Warren asleep in the chair, and reached over to him.

"Warren?" She whispered, pocking at his arm.

"Hmm, what?" He asked as his eyes shot open, and he sat up straiter. Piper let out a quiet laugh.

"Hiya." She smiled, as he pulled the chair closer to the bed. "You okay?" She asked him.

Warren nodded in reply. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." She admitted. "Where is everyone?" She asked, glancing around.

"Oh,... hang on a second." Warren remembered, and darted behind the screen to wake Jean up.

"Hey Piper, how are you this morning?" She asked, checking over some of the equipment.

"Fine, a little tired, but good." Piper said, as she slowly sat herself up. "What day is it?" Piper asked looking over to Warren, as Jean, pulled the top half of the bed up.

"It's Boxing day." Warren smiled.

"Great Christmas then..." She smirked.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jean asked.

"I could murder some Scrambled egg's... or maybe even a fry - up?" Piper laughed.

Jean smiled. "Okay then, well if your good, we'll let you eat it in your room." Jean told her, as she brought over a wheelchair. Piper looked worried. "Dont worry!" Jean reasured her. "It's just to get you upstairs, you need to keep up your strength."

"Oh,... okay." Piper said, as she climbed off of the bed, and sat herself down in the chair.

Warren pushed her out of the room, escorted by Jean, and taking the elevator strait to the Second level of the Mansion, he set her in her bedroom.

"I'll go and make you some Egg's." Jean smiled, as she stayed in the elevator.

"Thankyou!" Piper called, as the door's closed.

Warren layed her down on the bed, and sat down beside her, after pulling the cover's up underneeth her chin.

"I have something for you..." Warren smiled proudly at her, reaching into his pocket's. He brought out a little Blue Box. "Happy Christmas." He smiled.

"Warren, you shouldnt have." Piper gasped sitting herself up to take the gift.

"It's alright, open it."He smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

Piper gave him an amussed look, and gingerly opened up the box. Inside lay a silver necklace, with a Glass pendant on the end. Incased in the glass, was a Single white feather.

"Oh Warren..." She said, holding it up to the light, as it cascasded a rainbow on the far wall. "It's beautifull." She whispered. She paused, just looking at it.

"I'm glad you like it." Warren replied, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I've got something for you also..." She said, and placed her hand down the side of her bed, and a largish box, slid itself out. "Here..." She said, as it hovered into his lap.

He opened the box lid up, to see a model of an Angel dressed in White, holding up an Orb above their head. Resting in the globe, was a cityscape, of Los Angeles, covered with Snow, and Glitter, which moved into a Snowstorm.

"I have it engraved... on it's base." Piper instructed, as she showed it to him. An inscription of a poem was engraved.

It read;

"Thou Angelic creature, take from heaven, which art not mine, and place upon thy hand,

A trinket of Gold, in it's most beautufull setting, lined with that of Diamonds..."

"I know, it doesnt make sense... it was just something I made up." She admitted, fealling embarrased.

"No," Warren disagreed. "It's wonderfull." He smiled over at her, shaking up the fake snow, and rested it down on the bedside table.

Piper sat there, and looked a little uncompfortable, and jumpy in her homely surrounding's. "It's alright now..." Warren comforted seeing the look in her eyes.. "It's all over, and your safe and home now." He smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"I know..." She smiled back at him, just as Jean came into the room.

"Breakfast is served." She said, and layed down a tray with some scrambled egg's and bacon, on the bed.

"Looks delicious. Thankyou." She said, as Jean simply smiled at her and left the room.

The teacher walked down the hall, on her way to her room, and stopped just short of Cabbie's room. She knocked on the door, rather loudly. "Rise and shine Cabbie. It's Nine thirty!" She shouted.

"Shit!" Logan whispered harshly sitting up, as he pushed Camelia from his chest.

"Whats the matter?" Cabbie asked, pulling the quilt up over herself.

"It's Jean..." Logan hissed stumbling over her, and then tripped up, falling on the floor with a thud.

"Camelia, are you alright?" Jean asked at the door.

Cabbie tried to stop herself from laughing as Logan sat on the floor, pulling up his jean's. "Erm... I'm fine!" She called out.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard something?" Jean asked once more, with her hand on the doorknob.

"No really, I'm okay. Everythings fine!" She let out a squeal to stop herself from laughing, at which point Jean burst in the room, to just see Logan ducking down behind the bed.

"Who's that?" Jean asked, walking into the room.

"No one." Cabbie blatantly lied, a childlike smile adorned her face, as her cheeks were the colour of roses.

Jean raised an eyebrow, and walked around the bed. Her eyes shot wider, as she saw Logan lying down on his back, looking quite embarrased. "Nice pant's." Jean quipped, as she tried not to laugh. "I think I'll be going now..." She said, quite cooly. "I'll just... leave you two alone." She winked at Cabbie before shutting the door behind her.

Cabbie lent over the bed, and looked at Logan. "Oop's?" She shrugged, innocently.

"Dickie boy is soo going to here about this..." Logan grumbled, and slapped his hand onto his forehead, and let out an embarrased chortle, and sighed. "Great..."


	25. chapter 25

****

**Okay, well a 'smore' as you've kindly corrected me Transcendental - Fankoo! Anywho's, isnt is something to do with Marshmellow's? It was just a random thought... for some reason after reading one of LadyWolf's ficcie of a Buffy thing**

**Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm wetting myself laughing... theres a 'very serious' car chase on the telly with a kid who has stolen a er ((caugh)) Fiat Panda.... Lmao! He he heee**

**I think I would be ashamed of the fact that I've even driven a Panda, let alone joyride one!... grr, cant stand 'em. Horrible little Sugar cubes hey are. Tut tut tut**

**

* * *

**

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 25**

Warren sat in silence, as Piper finished her breakfast. "What?" She asked, noticing him staring at her strangely. He shrugged, as she set down the knife and fork. "Really,... what? I can tell you want to say something..."

Warren took in a deep breath. "When, you came back... from being with Magneto-" He paused.

"You want to know if Sabertooth is my Father, because of what Lance said?" She quessed.

Warren exhaled nervously. "Well,... yeah."

Piper looked around the room, as she played with her finger's. "I dont want to lie anymore..." She admitted.

"So _he is_ your Dad then?" Warren asked.

Piper nodded, as she looked down at her hands. "I'm afraid so... My name is Piper Creed, and my Dad's name is Victor Creed." She explained, with a sigh. "And before you say anything... Xavier know's already. I told him, but I didnt want anybody else finding out untill I was ready."

"So you wern't in an Orphanage then? That was just a story?" Warren sounded a little hurt, and betrayed.

"No!" Piper squeaked, grabbing hold of his arm. "That was the truth..." Piper drew in a deep breath. "My Mother was a Mutant, like I said... She was under Magneto's tutorlidge, just like Sabertooth -that's how they met..." With a slight hesitance, she continued. "Just after I was born, she left the Brotherhood with my Brother and I, and lived abroad for a while." She said. "I was Five when Magneto found us and brought us back... as my Father had stayed behind, he had remained very loyal to Eric." She continued. "For one reason or another... Sabertooth killed her." She admitted. "They didnt realise I knew that,... I saw it in a Vision. But I never told anyone."

"When did you see it?" Warren asked.

"The same night, I saw my Brother killed."

"But what happened, after that?" Warren asked, giving her a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Well, Eric wasnt up to bringing myself and Alexis up -and he knew my Father wasnt up for the job- so he sent us to an Orphanage, untill he knew our Mutation's would evolve."

"And that's it?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"Logan... get up." Cabbie was saying, crawling over the bed, in search of her shoes.

"Hmm? What?" Logan grumbled, after having fallen back asleep.

"Wake up!" She argued playfully, and slapped his leg.

"Come here!" He growled, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and pulling her back towards him.

"Oww!" She yelped, as he pushed her beside him. "My leg...?" She asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

Logan let out a small smile. "Sorry."

"I'll forgive you... maybe." She grinned, and rolled over the bed, to grab her crutches. "You coming?" She asked.

"Where?"

"Well it's nearly One o'clock... Lunch, duh." She smiled, as she stood by the door.

"I'll be along in a minute..." He smiled, as he stretched his limb's. Cabbie flinched, hearing the majority of his bones crack. She merely waited by the door, imapatiently. He looked up at her, as she stood with her arms crossed waiting for him. "Alright." He gave up, and picked up his clothes.

"Hey Logan?" Rogue called out.

"Oh hey." Logan smiled at her, as Cabbie left him, hobbling off on her crutches to the Kitchen.

"Erm... I didnt get a chance to give you this." She said, holding out the little wrapped up box.

"You didnt have to." Logan assured her.

"No it's alright, I wanted to." She said, and held out the little box once more.

Logan opened it up, and inside lay Two Silver plated Dog-tag's, with the name Wolverine on them, and then on the reverse, the X-Men symbol, of the encircled 'X'.

"Thanks..." He said picking it up.

"It is alright?" Rogue asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, thanks kid." He smiled, and placed a quick peck on her cheek, just quick enough his healing factor to cover it up.

Just as he looked over his shoulder, he saw Jean walking towards him, with a slight smile on her face. She brushed past Logan, placing something into his hand.

"Hey Rogue." Jean called out over her shoulder, distracting the teen just long enough for Logan to glance at the object in his hand.

"Oh, hey." Rogue replied, looking back down at Logan.

"Erm..." Logan shuffled in his pocket, and brought his hand out. "This is for you." He smiled, with a soft shrug, as he held out a Lipstick, with a little streamer stuck to it.

Rogue looked at him confused, and opened up, to reveal the colour. "How did you get this? I've been after this colour for ages." She smiled. "Thanks Logan!" She said, as she grasped her arms around his chest, making sure she wasn't to provoke skin on skin contact.

"No problem." He smirked, as Jean reappeared infront of him. He mouthed 'Thankyou' to her.

_"It was Camelia's idea."_ She replied, as she walked out of sight.

"Anyway Kid,... I havnt eaten anything today, and I was just off to the Kitchen." He excused. "You want anything?" He asked, already smelling on her clothes that of cold turkey and mash potato.

"No it's alright, I've just eaten." She smiled. "But hey, I'll let you go. Catch you later?" She asked over her shoulder as she began to walk off. Logan nodded in her direction, and retraced Cabbie's footstep's to the Kitchen.

"How's your leg Camelia?" Scott asked, as he lent against the worktop, eating something from a bowl.

"Oh, it's good." She smiled, and sat there in an awkward silence, just as Logan entered.

"You alright?" He whispered into her ear, as he sat down.

"Uh huh." Cabbie smiled, and glanced up at Scott, who gave an embarrased smile, and left.

_"Can all faculty staff please report to my Office?"_ Xavier asked telepathically to all of the teachers.

"I've got to go. Xavier's holding a meeting with the teacher's." Logan sighed getting to his feet.

"Well, you need to eat something." Cabbie said, pulling herself up and hopping over to the fridge. "Here..." She said passing him a Sandwhich. Logan sniffed if curiously. "It's alright, I made it last night." She smiled. "Its Cheese and Tomato." She Sighed rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Logan said, and left.

* * *

I know its not the most interesting of Chapter's... and I'm afraid the story now sort of lean's towards Logan and Cabbie... sowwie.

But a sequel is in the making! lol


	26. chapter 26

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 26**

Scott sat nervously on the Leather sofa, next to Jean. "I don't know Professor, do you really think this is such a good idea, after all that's happened?" He asked.

"It's only a dance Scott." Emma stated, as she sat down next to Logan.

"Yeah, and one of our students nearly died..." He snapped back.

"Scott, Emma, calm down please." Charles asked. Scott retreated, sitting back down in the leather. "It was only an idea, to hold a formal dance for the new year."

"Well, I think it's a good idea." Ororo added. "It will help the student's take their minds off what has happened over Christmas."

"Maybe we should take a vote?" Suggested Dr. McCoy.

"All those in favour?" Xavier asked. A show of hands was given, everyone agreed except that of Scott, who eventually placed his hand up. "Then it's settled. I shall inform the student's. That is all." He finished, and the Faculty staff began to disperse from the room.

Logan saw Cabbie waiting outisde leaning up against the wall. "Are you stalking me?" He asked, standing infront of her, as he placed a hand on her waist.

"No." She politely smiled, taking his hand away. "Xavier wanted to see me." With that, she entered the room, and shut the door.

"Have you got yourself a girlfriend at last Logan?" Emma quipped in her usual well spocken patronising manner.

"Your just jelous." Logan shot back.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe I am." She joked, and walked off, before turning back around. "And maybe I'm not."

Logan let out a smirk, and made his way to the Gymnasium.

Cabbie sat down infront of Xavier's desk. "You wanted to see me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes," Xavier smiled, putting away some paper-work. "I know you may not now the answer to this question I am about to ask you, but I would like you to think about it." He paused.

"What?" Cabbie asked, thinking it was something serious.

"I was just wondering on what you plan to do once you have completed your training." Xavier asked.

Camelia thought for a second. "Why? Do you think I'm ready to leave?"

"Well," Xavier paused. "When you came here, you already had most of the control over your Power's... it's just when you came to an extreme emotional occurrence, is when you started to loose control. But I believe, you have just about managed to regain that control, and your training will soon be over."

"How long will you give me?" She asked.

"I would have thought about Two Months." Xavier stated flatly. "Which is why I ask weather you would like to continue at the School -judging in mind, that you will have to earn your keep in some way. Or would you prefer to go back into the outside world."

"I doubt I could go back out there even if I wanted to... I'd get penalized as being a mutant." She let out a regrettable sigh, leaning her head in her hands. There was a moment of silence. "But I'd like to try." She said honestly, looking up at the mentor.

"Very well. The desicion is your's." Xavier smiled at her. "You can go now. That's all I wanted to know." Xavier finished, and watched as Camelia left.

By the time the New year ball had come round, Camelia had not the use of her crutches anymore, and could easily move around on her leg, even though the stitches still remained, aswell as the badage. She stood in her adjoining shower room, applying her makeup, in her towl dressing gown. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, as she brushed on her Mascara.

"It's Rogue..." Came a voice through the door.

"Oh, it's open. Come in." She heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" Rogue called out.

"Sorry, I'm in here..." Cabbie popped her head out through the door. "I'll be out in just a sec."

"Okay..." Rogue said nervously, sitting down on the bed. It was neerly an Hour to go, and she hadnt even made an attempt to get dressed up. Camelia had offered to help her to get ready.

"Here we go." Cabbie fussed walking over to the wardrobe, and brought out a Coat hanger. Hung up was a Dark Red, Chinese style dress, with an Oriental patterern to it. It was cut to just above the knee's, and Rogue looked hesitanty at it. "What? If your scared about your arm's and leg's, I've got that covered." Cabbie pointed out, handing Rogue the dress, and pulling out a Pair of Full legnth black gloves. She then continued, to pull out a box from under her bed.

"That should finish it off." She said, laying the box on the bed.

"What are they?" Rogue asked in her unmistakable Southern accent.

Cabbie smiled, sitting down on the bed. "Well if you dont look, you wont find out." She slyly grinned, and waited as Rogue layed the dress down on the bed, and peered inside of the box.

She lifted the lid up, and pulled away some of the tissue paper, to reveal two black Leather, knee-high boot's. "Oh, Cabbie I couldnt..." Rogue gasped, holding one of them up.

"Yes you can,... and I think you'll find it's your size." She replied. "Well...? Go and try them on then... and let me see!" Cabbie said excitedly, as Rogue darted off into the shower room, leaving Camelia to get dressed herself.

Cabbie reached into the wardrobe to pull out a full length black dress, with a Corset style front, and a thigh high slit skirt.

"Wow... Logan's sure gunna' love that." Rogue gasped taking in what Cabbie was wearing.

The slit In the skirt showed enough of her leg, to leave some to the imagination, but also kept her bad leg hidden, with the bandage wrapped around it. "I know,... I cant wait to see him in a suit." Cabbie laughed looking up to Rogue. "But talk about yourself..." She smiled impressed, as Rogue walked out. Everything fitted her just fine.

"What do you think..." She asked nervously, stepping out infront of the mirror.

"Your going to make Bobby's blood boil - if that's atall possible." Cabbie added with a smirk at the end. She stood behind Rogue, and flicked up a peice of her hair, as the teen flichned away.

"It's alright..." Cabbie stated, showing her hand's up. "I just have to do something with your hair..." She stood in thought for a second. "I have just the thing." She smiled, bringing out some gloves for herself. "See, I come prepared." She joked, at which made Rogue relax a little, as the ex-model played around with her hair.

Camelia eventually came out with Rogue having her hair in a bun, with a few loose strands straightened down, like her white fringe, or spiked up in a stylish fashion. With also applying some light make-up, Cabbie stood back admiring her work.

"You look great." She complimented with a sly smile.

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, hardly believing it to be the same person. "Thankyou so much... but, I had better get back. Bobby's going to be picking me up from my room." Rogue said, stroking her finger's through the strands of white hair, which layed down to curve her face. "Thanks!" She called out as she left.

"Anytime..." Camelia said to herself, as she sat down on the bed. Looking at the clock, she saw it was Fifteen minutes untill the dance would start, and turned to put the Television on. She decided to be fashionably late, and whilst she was waiting, strapped on some stiletto shoes, whilst placing the curling tong's through her hair, to add, soft irresistable locks through her hair.


	27. Chapter 27

****

**Hey, hey.... Four chapters left!**

**I will have the sequel up soon after this has finished - I just need to add a few bit's here and there, as this story was orginally for another website -where there was a range of character's you had to use... I need to edit it a little.**

**But as of yet - God know's when I'll get round to that... College - plus - Work concludes to a very tired Griffin! Sigh... ah well**

**Righty Ho then... on with the story. Oh ad sorry mes amis for the delay... been few day' since I last updated. Dont hate me! MWAH**

**Also on a side note, I hope you guy's are old enough to read this story, as there are a few, er -references I have noticed. So I apologise if this offends anyone in any way, shape, or form. Thankyou!**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 27**

Finally Camelia heard the music starting to sound downstair's, she waited a little while longer for atleast two song's to play, before taking one last look at herself in the the mirror, and made her descent down the stair's.

The hallway's were completely deserted, and the banister's of the staircase were lined with white fairy light's.

She reached the landing as to where the staircase changed direction, and looked down to see Logan step out, waiting for her.

She smiled at him, as she gripped at the hand rail, helping her way down on her bad leg. The gruff looking man, greeted her with a smile, as he stood quite proud in his Tuxedo.

"You scrub up quite nicely dont you?" Greeted Cabbie, as she took the older man by his hand, and walked on.

"Fashionably late I presume?" Logan quipped into her ear, as they entered the Food Hall, which had since been turned into the room for the party.

Camelia's only reply was to turn around, and and wrap her arms around logan's neck, dragging him into the crowd of dancing Student's.

Angelo was hosting as the DJ behind the deck's, and as Cabbie scoured the room, looking over Logan's shoulder she saw Rogue and Bobby, moving themselves through the crowd to the drinks bar, and also she caught a glimpse of Warren's wing's.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said into Logan's ear, as she followed him off into the crowd. Logan was a little confused, and followed Cabbie none the less. "Warren?!" She shouted over to him, as he stood in the corner. He spun around, and smiled at her. "How's Piper?" She asked, leaning into his ear.

"You can ask her yourself..." He replied, and looked over her shoulder, to see Piper standing there wearing a Silver Halterneck dress, sipping a drink through a straw.

"There you are... I was wondering where you'd got to." Piper smiled, as placed a kiss on Warren's lip's. "Oh hey Cabbie... how's you?" She asked, just as Logan made an appearence, wrapping his arm's around Cabbie's waist, and playfully biting her neck.

Camelia laughed, at being tickled, and fussed Logan away.

"I'm good,..."

"I can see that." She smiled over at Logan who simply shot her a playfull wink. "I'm okay... just taking it slow, you know?

Cabbie nodded. "Yeah,... anyway, I'll catch up with you later." She called out, as Logan pulled her away.

There was a sudden burst of a black cloud beside Piper and Warren. The smell of Brimstone flowed in the air, as Kurt stepped out from the shadow of the corner. "Hello Piper... how are you fealing?" He asked suprised to see her there. "Better I hope?"

"Alot better, thanks." Piper replied, taking a sip of her drink, and gave Warren a desperate look.

Her boyfriend lent in closer to her ear. "You want to go outside?" He asked, Piper nodded and lead the way into the Garden outside.

"All the same questions..." She sighed, as she sat down next to Warren.

"Their just concerned about you..." He said, as he traced a line down from her ear, along her jaw, and her neck, to the glass Pendant hanging from her neck. "Do you still like it?" He asked looking down at her.

"You know I do..." She whispered, wrapping his arm behind her, so she could rest her head onto his shoulder.

Inside, Scott caught his eye on Camelia, and then Logan. "Hey Logan, nice suit!" Scott shouted walking past him and Cabbie. He was wearing a similar Tuxedo.

Logan shot him a look, and was about to make a remark, but Cabbie, placed her hand over his mouth. "Leave it,... please?" She asked.

Logan gave her a solemn look, and nodded as he lent into her ear. "You want to get out of here?"

Cabbie pulled away, to see him with a glint in his eye, and then she herself lent forward. "Follow me..."

Through the night, the New Year came - and went, eventing in a 'very quiet' late morning. "God my head... that's your fault." Camelia awoke, to have Logan's arms wrapped around her.

"Well... I feel alright." Logan smiled, in his half awake state.

Cabbie groaned. "Well you would... it's not fair." She said slapping her hand against her eyes, as they stung to the light entering the room.

She looked across the floor, from where they had Drunk all of Logan's secret collection of Beer, and Spirit's. "Bloody hell..." She said, rubbing away some of the make-up she had failed to remove from her eyes.

She heard a slight chuckle from Logan, as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll survive." He said, and kissed her. Thats when he heard Camelia softly laughing. "What is it?"

"It's nothing..." Cabbie lied.

Logan sat up, as he rested on one elbow, looking over her. "What?" He asked again.

"Your not that tough really,... are you?"

"How do you meen?" He asked, putting his gruff voice on.

"Well..." Cabbie, sat herself up to lean on her elbow, alike to Logan. "You come over as being this really mean bad guy... but to be honest I think your quite soft." She smiled, and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Soft?" Logan asked, as she sat atop him. She raised an eyebrow. "That wasnt what you were saying last night." He laughed, as he saw the mocked shock expression on Cabbie's face, before she grabbed the pillow, and stuffed it playfully down on his face.

"You...!" She said at length, once Logan had managed to wrestle her off off him.

"What?" He asked leaning over her, the same glint in his eye as the night before.

Cabbie smiled softly at him. "Nothing." She said and kissed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 28**

Before long, February was ending, and Cabbie was called to Xavier's office. "Come in Camelia." Came Xavier's subtle voice, before she could raise her hand to knock.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, as she sat herself down, forgetting the obvious.

"Well I am Psychic remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh,... yeah." Cabbie smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway." Xavier let out a breath. "I called you in here to discuss your training progress." He started.

Cabbie immediatly sat up straiter. "Do you think I'm good enough to leave?" She asked.

"Getting strait to the point - yes. Your mutation has reached a point of Maturity, and you have learnt well, how to control them." Xavier explained. "But, I just want to make sure with you, that you are ready to go back into the world, judging by what happened."

"I really want to go back. I can look after myself now, I'm not afraid anymore." She argued her case.

"Very well... " Xavier decided. "You can leave when you wish. Perhap's going into town today and seeking some accomodation nearby."

"No, I want to go back to Washington... I know people there." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked cautiously.

Cabbie nodded. "Positive, I'll book myself an open ticket this afternoon."

"We could alway's take you in the Jet you know?" Xavier asked.

"No it's alright. You've done enough already." She smiled getting to her feet. "Thankyou, Charles. I appreciate what you've done for me."

"The door is always open to you my dear." Xavier smiled, as he watched her leave.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Logan asked, once she had told him. They were sitting in the T.V lounge, and the better part of the students sitting there, decided upon leaving.

Cabbie let out a sigh, rubbing at her nose. "I'm in control of my powers now... I had alway's planned to go back - Logan you know that..." She told him.

Logan went silent for a moment. "I just wouldnt have thought it would be this soon."

"It's got to happen sooner or later... you can't expect me to stay here the rest of my life, can you?" She pleaded.

"I can." Logan replied.

Cabbie let out a desperate sigh. "Then come with me..." She stated.

Logan looked up at her, thoughts swirling around in his head. "No, I cant. They need me here,... I belong here."

"Alright then." Cabbie said a little hurt. Drawing in a deep breath, she got to her feet and walked upto her room, leaving the X-man, to sit by himself.

The next day, Logan saw Piper walking around the Mansion. "Hey Hotshot. What you upto?" He asked, as she walked over to him.

"You havn't seen Cabbie have you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not since yesterday Morning,.. we had a fight." Logan replied. He tried to dull down his heart beat, as he began to feel it pound heavily in his chest. "I was waiting untill she'd calmed down."

Piper smirked at his comment. "It's just she was supposed to meet me an Hour ago, and no-one seems to have seen her." Piper replied, looking quite clueless.

Logan sat there, when all of a sudden, his head raised up, and he shot out of his chair. Piper jumped out of Logan's way, as he pushed himself past her, and ran up the stairs bursting into Cabbie's room. It was empty.

Logan hurried through her Wardrobe, to find that everything had been taken. Piper looked in the Bathroom, to see it in pristine, clean order.

"It's clean... she's not here." She told the Teacher reluctantly.

"No... she has to be here somewhere." Logan argued back, getting a little distressed.

Piper walked over to the window, where it remained open just a crack, and as Piper went to close it, something caught her eye on the floor.

"Logan?" Piper called out to him, as he appeared out from the bathroom. "It's for you..." She said, handing him a peice of paper with his name on it.

The teacher took, it and began to read. He slumbed himself on the bed.

"I'll just... leave you alone." Piper whispered and made her exit.

Logan looked at the letter from Cabbie, to him, explaining why she thought it would be better to leave this way, as she knew he would never leave the institute for her. He had made his action's perfectly clear the previous day. She had since from the argument, packed up her belonging's, and had taken a Taxi to the airport where she had booked herself a ticket on the first plane to Washington.

"Logan,... are you alright?" Came a voice from the door.

He didnt answer, as he felt the figure sit beside him, and place a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone." He said plainly.

"I know..." Ororo said sympathetically. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, it's alright." He said pulling himself away, and walked out of the room, wanting to be left alone.

Two Months had gone by without any word from Camelia. Although sometimes Xavier made guestures to Logan that she had been in contact with him. But Logan was still quite hurt. She was right when she said his gruff, mean man look was all an act. She had hurt him badly -even though he would never admit this to anyone, not even himself.

"Hey Logan... you okay?" Piper asked, as she found him hitting the punchbag in the Gym.

"Fine..." He grunted, through gritted teeth. "Havnt seen you down here for a while... where you been?" He shot her a forced smile, to make her feel more relaxed, as she looked quite nervous.

"Oh, you know - around." Piper sighed, and twidled her thumbs as she stood there.

Logan stopped what he was doing. "What is it?" He asked, sensing something was wrong.

"You havnt seen the news have you?" Piper asked.

"No,... Why? Should I of?" He asked starting to punch against the bag again.

"It's Cabbie..." Piper said reluctantly. Logan froze, keeping his eye contact on the bag infront of him. Piper was hesitant to continue. "She was attacked, by the Anti-Mutant movement."

"Is she okay?" Logan asked still not looking at the teen. He clenched his jaw.

"Xavier's in Cebebro now... he's looking for her." Piper had barely finished, before Logan had stormed out of the hall, jumping into the elevator, to go down to the lower levels.

"Where is she?" He demanded, as Xavier was making his exit from the 'big, round, room', as Logan had so adequately put it.

"Upstate New York. I'll give you the direction's." Xavier said, as Logan followed him upstairs to the map room.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Scott asked, suprisingly concerned about Logan.

"No, I should be alright." Logan replied, looking at the list of direction's Xavier had noted down.

"Take my Car... just dont get any dent's in it." Scott said, about to throw him the key's.

"No it's alright. I'll take the Truck." Logan said, and with that departed to the garage.

* * *

Yes I know I have made Logan a 'lil soppy... but come on... Hugh Jackman is just too damm sexy as Wolverine for you not to make him have a softer side. ((sigh)) Wolverine... grrr baby


	29. chapter 29

****

**Okay, well I know the last few chappie's havn't been great - and I did warn you.**

** So, ((sigh)) here go's... the last two chapter's.**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 29**

Logan parked his Truck in the muti-story car park, underneeth the Hotel, Xavier had told him where Camelia's location was. He went to the front desk, in the hotel Lobby.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" Asked the middle aged woman from behind the desk.

"I'm Looking for Camelia Ashworth?" Logan asked in his gruff impatient manner. The desk clerk looked at him nervously. "Look,... I 'aint gunna' hurt you, or anyone else... just tell me what room she's staying in..."

Still the Clerk did nothing. She was glancing around, not knowing what to do. The Wolverine let out a relentless sigh, and pulled Thirty Dollar's out from his inside jacket pocket. "Please?" Logan asked, resting his hands on the glass table top.

The Clerk hesitated whether as to take the money or not. Eventually, she slowly pulled the money away from the man, and placed it in her jacket pocket, as she then continued to tap some key's on the keyboard, relaying information into the computor. "Room 225, floor Six." She said at length.

"Thankyou." He puffed, and just caught the elevator door's, as they began closing.

He arrived at floor Six, and looked to the left. "Room 229.... 227...225!" He counted in his head, and banged the door, with the flat of his palm.

He stood there for about a minute or so, before the door swung open, and Cabbie fell into his arms, crying her eyes out. "It's alright... I'm here."

"Oh Logan, thank god..." She wept, as she pulled away from him. Her brown hair, was partially stuck to her face from sticky tears.

"Come on, lets get you inside..." He whispered, noticing a few people's heads popping out of their doorways. "What happened?" He asked sitting her down on the cream padded sofa. He pulled away the few strands to her face, to reveal a large graze across her right cheek.

"They jumped me... It was dark, I couldnt see anything,... they got me from behind." She wept, breaking down again. "I was convinced I could look ater myself... Are you going to take me back to Xavier's?" She asked looking up at him.

Logan nodded, examining the graze. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

"Yeah, my wrist... I fell on it, I think it's just a sprain though." She said holding up her left hand, as she held it feebly against her stomach, restricting most of the movement. She winced as Logan pressed, certain area's.

"Get your things together." He said, and with that Cabbie went into the bedroom, and pulled a suitcase out from her bed, grabbing all of her belongings and stuffing them into it, with her one good hand.

Logan's intercom started to beep in his pocket. "Hello?" He asked, picking it up.

"Logan, it's Jean... how are things going?" She asked.

"She's a bit shaken up, with some scratches and bruises. I'm bringing her back to the institute." Logan explained as brief as possible, as Cabbie returned to the room, dragging a large suitcase, and following it with another one packed full of her things.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Jean was saying.

"Okay, bye." Logan hung up, and looked at Camelia. "That everything?" He asked. She nodded, as he stepped over to her. "It's going to be alright you know..." He smiled as he picked up both of the suitcases.

"I'm sorry Logan..." She paused, closing her eyes. But then she opened her eyes again, facing him with a smile. "Let's go home." She smiled, feelling a little safer now in the company of the Wolverine.

They walked down into the Lobby, where people were checking into the hotel, and after a few seconds, numerous voices could be heard, and people parted from their way as they crossed the lobby.

"Is that Camelia Ashworth?" One raised whisper could be heard from a woman.

"Isn't she the one, who blew up on the catwalk a while ago..." Said another.

"That man must be a mutant too..." Said a male voice, which immediatly stopped talking, as Logan cast an icy glare at the stranger.

"You okay?" Logan asked holding the door open for Cabbie.

"Fine, I just want to get out of here." She sighed, as they walked down the stairway into the carpark.

They drove down the street, and Logan looked over at Camelia. "Maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired." He commented, taking his eyes back to the road, as she looked over at him.

"Logan, I'm really sorry for just leaving like that." She apologised. "I just thought it would be better... less emotional."

"Really? How did 'you' find it?" Logan asked bluntly, putting up his emotional barrier's

Camelia let out a sigh. "Please dont be like this..." She asked him, a sob waiting to escape her throat.

"Well, how do you want me to react? You say your leaving,... I dont want you to go,... and then your just gone, and all I get is a note?!" Logan snapped. "You think that's fair?" He asked her.

"No..." Cabbie said quietly. "I really am very sorry Logan - I was just being ignorant. Especially thinking people would be okay with me as a Mutant... my own Sister's disowned me."

Logan gave her a quick glance. "You never told me you had a Sister..." His voice calmed a little.

"Well, I was scared." She shrugged, reminding herself at the slight pain she felt in her left wrist. "Screw them all." She said under her breath.

Logan smirked. "I think I'm a bad influence on you..." He smiled, lightening up a bit.

"Yeah, well. That's how I feel right now." She curled her lip's. "I think I will try and get some sleep. Wake me up when we get there?" She asked.

"Sure..." Logan agreed, turning down the radio.

Once arrived at the institute, Jean waited for them, and hushed Cabbie down to the medical bay. "Is it bad?" Camelia asked as Jean looked over an X-Ray.

"I'm afraid you've got a small Fracture..." Jean said running her fingers down one of the Bone's in her arm.

"Great... I just thought I'd sprained it. High pain threshold." Cabbie smirked, flicking her eyebrow's.

"Well, I'll get that in a cast for you, and then I'll clean up the graze on your face." Jean kindly smiled at her, as she mixed up some plaster bandages, with some Water.

"Do you think it will scar?" Cabbie asked, looking in a mirror at her cheek.

"I doubt it." Jean replied.

"Quite funny really... I just get over one injury, and then end up with another."

Jean looked up at her. "What is the world coming to?" She sighed, and rolled her eyes.


	30. chapter 30 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

**Ahhh! The last chapter! ((sob))**

* * *

**X - Angel**

**Chapter 30**

Camelia lay down on her bed resting, when she heard a slight knock at the door. "Come in..." She said over her shoulder, cradling her bad arm. She rolled over onto her back, to see Logan standing in the doorway. They remained in silence for a little while, and Cabbie sat up. "Well are you going to sit down then, or just stand there all day?" She asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Logan gave a nervous smile, and sat down at the end of her bed. "I'll sit..." He said, trying not to meet her gaze.

"What is it you want, another match?" She asked.

Logan looked at her, and smirked. "No,... Xavier sent me up here to get you 'personally'... I think he wants us to try and talk."

"Then why dont we?" Cabbie asked, as she sat herself forward, so as she knelt on the bed behind Logan.

"What do you want me to say?" Logan asked, looking over his shoulder. "Sorry?" He asked a bit more ubrupt.

"No,... thats my line." Cabbie admitted, as Logan turned to look at her, but he didnt say anything. "I missed you... when I talked to Xavier, he said he'd get you to call me." She paused. "But-"

"I never did." Logan finished for her. "I know... I'm sorry."

"No your not..." Cabbie let out a smile. "Your just arrogant." She joked, as she flicked away some of her hair that had fallen infront of her face.

"Yeah, thanks." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Quit's?" Cabbie asked holding out her good hand, for Logan to shake it. He made no guesture with it, and Cabbie placed it back down by her side, to be met with Logan gently pushing her down on the bed, with that same mischevious glint in his eye.

Meanwhile, Piper and Warren were walking down the hall inbetween Lesson's. "So your up for going out tonight?" Warren asked.

"Yeah that should be alright... I'll have to try not to wake Paige and Jubilee up though." She smirked, and then all of a sudden she buckled over, placing her hand to her forehead dropping the books she had in her hand.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Warren asked, helping her stand up right.

"Urgh!" She shuddered, flicking her hands from infront of her face, but letting out a slight giggle.

"What?" Warren asked, with a slight smile, as Piper cheek's began to brighten red.

"The downside to having visions... some things, you just dont want to see, like Logan and Cabbie... Eww!" She tried to shake the thought out of her head, cringing, and laughing all at the same time. "I warn you, 'do not' go up there!" She joked, as she knelt down to pick up her book's.

"Aww,..." Warren commented, helping Piper pick up her belongings. "You'll survive I'm sure."

Piper gave him a doubtfull look. "Chest hair...?" She shuddered again, and laughed.

"Okay, enough of that - your going to give 'me' nightmares." Warren commented, as they began walking towards the elevator.

"Lucky for some, you didnt see it." She gave him a sideway's glance.

"Up on the roof at Midnight?" He whispered into her ear, as they approached the Metal door's. Piper nodded, biting her lip, as the doors opened before them.

Later in the evening, it was nearing Midnight. Piper lay in her bed, trying to stay awake amongst all of the silence around her. Paige, and Jubillee, were both fast asleep. The Alarm on Piper's watch began to Beeb, and quickly silencing the gadget, she slowly crawled out from her bed fully, clothed, and pulled on her Ballet shoe's from which Logan had given her.

She climbed up onto the desk infront of one of the large window's, and slowly pulled up the latch. It made a squeeking noise, and immediatly she froze her action's, watching her sleeping roomates, who didnt even stir. Pushing the window open as far as it would go, Piper pulled herself up onto the wall above her bed, and slid her way around the corner, onto the outside wall, peforming, a horizontal, forward roll, out the window. She lightly hopped her way up the wall, untill she came to the roof.

She pushed herself over the top wall, of the Mansion roof, where a small Lantern sat on a Blanket, sitting next to a picnic basket. Walking over to it, she glanced around her surroundings. She was alone, and took time to admire the effort Warren had made.

"Boo..." Came a voice, as two hands were placed over her eyes.

Piper pulled the hands down, and turned around. "Boo, back." She smiled, and placed a kiss upon Warren's lips.

"Do you like it?" He asked, walking her over to the blanket.

"I love it..." She smiled, sitting down beside him.

The next day, Cabbie and Logan sat at the breakfast table, when Ororo appeared. "Camelia, the Professor would like to have a word with you... Logan, you can go too if you want." She said.

"Okay..." Camelia said, wiping her mouth, and getting to her feet. "You coming?" She asked Logan.

"Sure, why not." Logan shrugged, and took one last bite of his toast, and left with the white haired History teacher.

"Now Camelia, as it seems that you will be staying at the institute for the foreseable future..." Xavier started.

"What can I do, to earn my keep..?" She suggested, raising her eyebrow's..

"Yes." Xavier smiled. "Have you any idea's what subjects you would be able to teach?"

Camelia had no idea, and sat in silence for a minute or so. "Why not Physical Education?" Logan spoke up.

"But thats your subject." Cabbie replied, turning to look at him.

"No, I believe Logan has a point..." Xavier added. "You are reasonably fit, due to your Modelling career. Plus it would make it easier on the female students, to have a female teacher."

Cabbie smiled. "I suppose,... but would they want me as one?" She asked.

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Jean replied, who was sitting in the corner of the room, unknown to Cabbie. Logan however, had known she was there as soon as they had entered the room from smelling her perfume. "And if your not too compfortable with that, then I'm sure we can work something else out." She suggested.

Cabbie shrugged. "Okay,... I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

So it was, that Cabbie became a teacher at the institute, becoming good friends with Emma Frost, accompanying her on many visit's around the states, and the world. It was, in a few year's to come that herself and Logan broke up where she left once more, and moved to London to become a secretary for the Fantastic Four, aswell as a member to Generation X, from which Emma Frost was solely incharge of. But not before promising to Logan that someday, she will be back.

**The End**

* * *

**Was it good for you too?**


End file.
